LOVE'S HURT
by SooJung-ie
Summary: "Terkadang, Cinta memang menyenangkan, dan detik berikutnya,kau dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta. Hanya dalam jangka waktu sepersekian detik. Kau akan merasakannya" *SumarryGagal. DaeJae DaeLo JongLo! Warning GS for uke! [CHAPT 6 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

Love's Hurt

"Terkadang, Cinta memang menyenangkan, dan detik berikutnya,kau dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya cinta. Hanya dalam jangka waktu sepersekian detik. Kau akan merasakannya" *SumarryGagal. **DaeJae DaeLo JongLo! Warning **GS for uke! 

.

.

Annyeong, mian malah bikin FF baru dan gak nyelesai-in "I'am perfect because I'm genoid" dulu, soalnya lagi gak mood dan reviewnya dikit u.u jadi semangatnya juga dikit #ditendangreadersyangudahreview

Makanyaaa, kalo mau FF ini di next juga, review yang banyak yaaa~ xD

**Happy reading.**

"Hufttt" Youngjae menghela nafasnya panjang. Lelah. Daehyun meninggalkan-nya lagi. Padahal , janjinya sewaktu istirahat akan menungguinya sampai rapat OSIS selesai. "Pacar macam apa kau ini,Jung.." Youngjae bergumam sambil beranjak pergi sebelum hari gelap. Youngjae melirik jam tangan LED merah nya dan mendapati angka "16:26".

"Youngjae-eonni".

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Youngjae segera membalikan badan. "oh, Jongup-ah. Ada apa? Mengapa kau belum pulang juga?"

Jongup adalah adik kelasnya yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan MOS terakhirnya hari ini.

"eum, ini masalah Junhong, eon" jawabnya sedikit ragu

"hufftt sudahlah jonguppie, aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahas masalah itu." Youngjae menghela nafasnya lagi dan berusaha pergi menghindar dari Jongup.

"Tapi eonnie.. kumohon, aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu setengah jam disini hanya untuk membahas masalah ini padamu.." Jongup memelas. Youngjae yang dasarnya memang tidak tega-an ini menjadi iba dengan Jongup.

"Huuhh baiklah, cepat katakan intinya saja"

"Junhong tidak menyukai Daehyun-hyung, apalagi mengejar-ngejarnya.. eonni hanya salah paham waktu itu"

"oh ya? Darimana kau mengetahuinya? Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Memangnya kau tau apa? Sudah, tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang lain, Jongup" Youngjae sudah mulai malas, sejak awal jongup memanggilnya, Youngjae sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraannya. Nampaknya Jongup menyukai Junhong. Mereka sering makan dikantin bersama saat istirahat, dan kelihatannya Junhong sering bercerita dengan Jongup. Tapi, apa Youngjae dapat mempercayainya?

***Flashback on***

_"__Kumohon,Daehyun oppa, jangan mengikuti-ku dan memperlakukanku seperti itu , apa kau tau? Berkat ulahmu,sampai saat ini aku hanya memiliki satu orang teman, laki-laki pula, Oppa tau teman-teman ku memuja-muja oppa seperti melihat artis saja, dan jika oppa terus mendekati ku seperti ini, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengucilkanku! Oppa,aku baru 3hari bersekolah disini, aku ingin memiliki banyak teman seperti yang lain, tolong jangan membuatku menderita seperti ini,lagipula, oppa sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik-bukan? Youngjae eonni, dia bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada aku" ucap Junhong—gadis kelas satu yang dalam masa orientasi (MOS) dan sudah mendapat banyak sekali haters._

_Daehyun hanya diam._

_"__Jawab aku Daehyun-oppa. Jangan hanya diam,teman-temanku bisa saja melihat kita disini dan akan salah paham ,terutama, Youngjae unnie, jangan sampai dia melihat kita seperti ini.."_

_"__Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pergi, daa,, Saranghae" akhirnya Daehyun bergeming, dan meninggalkan Junhong yang sedaritadi sudah mengusirnya._

_"__hufftt" Junhong menghela nafas panjang dan segera melenggang pergi._

**ANOTHER SIDE..**

_"__terutama Youngjae unnie, jangan sampai dia melihat kita seperti ini.."_

_"__Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pergi, daa,, Saranghae"_

_Sepenggal percakapan Junhong dan Daehyun sempat didengar oleh Youngjae yang kebetulan lewat gedung belakang sekolah untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ada murid MOS yang masih disana ,namun malah mendapati kekasihnya sedang berdua dengan adik kelas nya yang sedang ia bimbing untuk MOS ini._

_Sepenggal._

_Hanya sepenggal, tanpa Youngjae mendengar kalimat panjang Junhong yang sebelumnya._

_Sepenggal kalimat yang sukses membuat Youngjae menjadi benci sekali dengan Junhong , dan kehilangan kepercayaannya pada Daehyun._

_Daehyun, Daehyun memang brengsek. Pantas untuk Youngjae benci. Ia mencintai Junhong dan menyatakannya terang-terangan disaat dia masih bernotabene kekasih Youngjae._

_Tetapi , Junhong ?_

_Dia sudah berusaha menghindar, hanya saja, dia kurang mujur, atau lebih tepatnya—sial._

_Youngjae hanya mendengar sepenggal kalimat yang sudah pasti akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengecap Junhong sebagai PHO alias perusak hubungan orang—Daehyun & Youngjae._

_Youngjae tidak mendengar ketika Junhong memohon pada Daehyun agar menjauhinya._

***Flashback end***

**.**

**.**

"Youngjae eonni?" Jongup membuyarkan lamunan Youngjae.

"ah,, nde, mianhae Jongup-ah, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai-mu, karna kau tidak mempunyai bukti sedangkan aku mendengar sendiri perkataan Junhong waktu itu pada DAehyun. Dan juga kenyataannya, setelah kejadian itu,Daehyun ku berubah. Mian, aku harus segera pergi jongup-ah, annyeong" kata Youngjae lalu melenggang pergi melewati jongup.

"YA! YOUNGJAE EONNIE! APA KAU TIDAK MERASA KASIHAN PADA JUNHONG YANG BARU SAJA BERSEKOLAH DISINI DAN LANGSUNG DIBENCI SEISI SEKOLAHAN?" Teriak Jongup.

"YA! MOON JONG UP! APA KAU TIDAK MERASA KASIHAN PADA KU YANG BARU SAJA MEMBERI PELATIHAN ORIENTASI PADA SISWA BARU YANG BARU SAJA MEREBUT KEKASIH KU DAN BERKATA SEOLAH-OLAH HANYA JUNG DAE HYUN KU YANG SALAH?" Youngjae berteriak cukup keras untuk Jongup dengar.

.

.

.

***Daehyun POV***

Kau memang brengsek , Jung Daehyun.

Kau memang tidak pantas untuk Youngjae ataupun Junhong , Jung Daehyun.

Ah!

Aku memukul dinding disebelahku hingga tanganku berdarah. Seakan rasa perih & darah yang mengalir tidak sebanding dengan sakitnya perasaan Youngjae dan Junhong.

Karna aku, Youngjae pasti sakit hati, dan setelah ini , youngjae pasti membenciku.

Karna aku, Junhong yang tidak bersalah sekarang tidak memiliki teman, bahakan banyak yang membencinya.

Aku tidak mengerti, saat bersama Junhong , aku merasa lupa dengan Youngjae , bahkan hari ini, ketika aku berpapasan dan berbicara dengan Youngjae, jantungku tidak berdegup kencang seperti dulu, sekarang degupan itu milik Junhong.

Secepat itu kah?

Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, dapat berpindah sewaktu-waktu , dan kau tidak bisa memilih untuk siapa cinta itu diperuntukan, apalagi menolaknya. Cinta itu indah, dan detik berikutnya, kau dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya Cinta.

***Daehyun POV end***

.

.

.

***YOUNGJAE'S HURT***

**Y**oungjae mencoba menahan hasratnya—ingin segera meghubungi Daehyun, keinginan itu ditepisnya kuat-kuat karena merasa harga dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh Daehyun , apa-apaan? Seluruh sekolah pasti tau mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi apa DAehyun tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Youngjae ketika semua orang itu pula memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan 'kasihan' ketika Youngjae diberitahu-atau bahkan—melihat sendiri—kekasihnya berjalan berdua dengan Junhong—makan dikantin berdua dengan Junhong (tentu setelah mengusir Jongup dari sisinya)—atau Daehyun yang lebih memilih mengantarkan Junhong pulang daripada mengantarkan Youngjae pulang dengan alasan " jauh,lagipula searah denganku" – atau Daehyun yang menolak ajakan Youngjae berkencan (setelah Youngjae menahan rasa malunya karena harus mengajak Daehyun berkencan terlebih dahulu walau dia seorang _yeoja_ karena tidak mungkin mereka akan berkencan jika Youngjae tidak memulai duluan) dan setelah itu Daehyun dengan mudahnya menolak ajakan Youngjae, dan malah berkencan dengan Junhong, dan ketika bertemu, dengan santainya Daehyun akan berkata "maafkan aku. Aku berjanji dengannya terlebih dahulu" atau "aku harus berbohong agar kau tidak marah". Dan parahnya, youngjae hanya bisa berkata "Tidak apa-apa" walau sebenarnya hatinya seperti tersayat. APA? Apa yang youngjae katakan? Sekali lagi, "TIDAK APA-APA, DAEHYUN-AH".

INI GILA!

INI BENAR-BENAR GILA! Sudah satu minggu Youngjae menjalani harinya dengan tabah. Yang tadinya diantar-jemput oleh Daehyun, sekarang harus berjalan kaki-lalu naik bus untuk sampai kesekolah, tidak jarang Youngjae terlambat dan mendapat hukuman. Lalu Daehyun datang, memasang tampang melas, dan berkata "maafkan aku." Dan lagi-lagi Youngjae berkata "Tidak apa-apa". Padahal tentu saja hatinya APA-APA.

"Daehyun-ah" youngjae memanggil Daehyun yang sepertinya—ehm, bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi—memang akan berjalan kearah kelas Junhong untuk menjemput sang _princess _ makan bakso atau mie ayam dikantin berdua.

Hey? Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa?

Daehyun membalikan badannya. "hey, youngjae-ah, ada apa?" katanya tanpa dosa.

"aku sudah lelah" kata Youngjae _to the point_

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, pergi saja, anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku dan nyatakan perasaanmu pada Junhong" kata Youngjae datar

.

.

***TBC***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**A/N :: aaaaaaaa~ gatau deh ini mau gimana -" bingungg,**

**gaje kah? jelek ? aaa~ malu sendiri x_x**

**krisar nya pleasee.. :D**

**kalo banyak review semangat next :)**

**Kamsaa {}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong readers :D Annyeong reviewers :D Annyeong Silent Readers :')**

**Maaf banget last chapt ada kesalahan :') maklum sy writer amatiran :v Jongup harusnya manggil Youngjae "noona" kan? Nah malah eonnie :3 hehehe mian yaaa~**

**Doa ku ; berubahnya fandom siders menjadi reviewers :D , dan yang udah jadi reviewers jangan pindah jadi siders yaa :3 dua-tiga kalimat aja udah bikin seneng kok . **

**Oya, ada yang bisa bikin FF part NC ._. aku rasa, readers disini lebih suka rate M :3 tapi aku gabisa bikin NC.. ada yang bisa dan bersedia bantu kaah? Yang minat bisa tulis direview / kalo malu boleh PM .-. kalo malu juga~ bisa ADD FB ku Michelle Arnetha **

**NP : Rain Sound – B.A.P**

**Happy Reading ****J**

**.**

**.**

**Last chapt**

INI BENAR-BENAR GILA! Sudah satu minggu Youngjae menjalani harinya dengan tabah. Yang tadinya diantar-jemput oleh Daehyun, sekarang harus berjalan kaki-lalu naik bus untuk sampai kesekolah, tidak jarang Youngjae terlambat dan mendapat hukuman. Lalu Daehyun datang, memasang tampang melas, dan berkata "maafkan aku." Dan lagi-lagi Youngjae berkata "Tidak apa-apa". Padahal tentu saja hatinya APA-APA.

"Daehyun-ah" youngjae memanggil Daehyun yang sepertinya—ehm, bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi—memang akan berjalan kearah kelas Junhong untuk menjemput sang _princess _ makan bakso atau mie ayam dikantin berdua.

Hey? Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa?

Daehyun membalikan badannya. "hey, youngjae-ah, ada apa?" katanya tanpa dosa.

"aku sudah lelah" kata Youngjae _to the point_

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, pergi saja, anggap kau tidak pernah mengenalku dan nyatakan perasaanmu pada Junhong" kata Youngjae datar

"apa kau marah, youngjae-ah?" Tanya Daehyun hati-hati

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak marah,aku hanya lelah" sekuat tenaga Youngjae menahan tangisnya yang sudah sangat mendesak, dadanya terasa sesak,Ia benci tatapan Daehyun seperti ini, tatapan Daehyun yang selalu membuatnya tidak tega mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak diharapkan Daehyun. 'Tunggu! Tidak-diharapkan-Daehyun ? jika Daehyun tidak mengharapkan putusnya hubungan kita, lalu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Tentu saja Daehyun ingin segera akhiri semua ini dan bisa segera memulai hubungan dengan Junhong.

-ya , setidaknya itulah yang diinginkan Daehyun, maka aku akan mengabulkannya' batin Youngjae, membuat dadanya semakin sesak dan air matanya terasa semakin menggumpal tepat diatas kantung matanya yang kian menghitam akibat setiap malam menunggu SMS dari Daehyun yang tak kunjung datang .

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita,kan?" Berusaha tegar, walaupun dadanya serasa dihantam benda tajam yang akan segera membunuhnya—membunuh hati dan perasaanya jika Daehyun berkata—ya.

"Maafkan aku" entah sudah berapa ratus kali Daehyun mengatakan itu. Youngjae bahkan sudah muak mendengarnya.

"_Princess-_mu sudah datang, cepat segera selesaikan ini" kata Youngjae setelah melihat Junhong yang hendak berjalan kearahnya—namun langkahnya terhenti melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan mata sembabnya.

"kau pikir aku ini apa? Enak saja setiap hari berduaan dan mengabaikanku—apa kau sangat bodoh sampai lupa bahwa kau ini masih bernotabene-kekasih ku? Apa kau pikun ? apa kau amnesia ? APA KAU IDIOT ?" lanjut Youngjae, roboh sudah pertahanannya , airmatanya mengalir sangat deras, Youngjae sudah tidak peduli pada adik-adik kelas disekitarnya, toh dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, Youngjae akan segera pergi dari sekolah ini dan pindah, Dan bisa saja tidak bertemu mereka lagi.

"aku hanya tidak tega untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita secara langsung." Kata Daehyun, dari tadi, Daehyun tidak berani menatap mata Youngjae, pandangan nya melesat kesegala arah

"APA? KAU PIKIR KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI? JIKA KAU TERUS SAJA SEPERTI INI, APA BEDANYA DENGAN MENGATAKAN "MAAF KITA HARUS BERAKHIR" ? DASAR EGOIS, TINDAKANMU BODOH,JUNG, KAU MEMANG IDIOT, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG INI LEBIH PARAH DARIPADA YANG KAU TAKUTKAN,KAU TAU? Hufftt, aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu sebenarnya, dasar bodoh , AKU MENYESAL PERNAH MENGENALMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU, JUNG DAEHYUN _PABBO" _Youngjae meninggikan suaranya, Daehyun menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Youngjae, Youngjae benar-benar marah saat ini, Daehyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa alasannya yang tepat, karna selama ini Ia hanya mengikuti hatinya saja—atau justru mengikuti kemauannya sendiri?

"Ya, aku memang egois dan bodoh aku tau itu, tapi bisakah kau tidak membahasnya disini? Apa kau tidak malu?" oops! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan,Jung Daehyun..

"APA? MALU? MALU KATAMU? HEY APA TINDAKANMU TIDAK MEMALUKAN? BERJALAN BERDUA DENGAN ADIK KELAS YANG BARU SAJA LEPAS SERAGAM SMP SEMENTARA KEKASIHMU BERJALAN SENDIRIAN, PULANG BERSAMA NAIK MOBIL MEWAHMU ITU SEMENTARA AKU NAIK ANGKUTAN UMUM?"

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian..

"Selamat siang , silahkan duduk" sapa seorang _yeoja _muda yang duduk disebuah ruangan wawancara Young-J corp.

"Selamat siang, Choi Jun-hong imnida.." ucap Junhong pada yeoja tadi sambil membungkukan badannya, lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang isinya biodata dan semua yang berkaitan dengan lamaran pekerjaannya.

Junhong baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya , belum berpengalaman kerja, sementara jaman sekarang, semuanya diperlukan pengalaman bekerja, membuat Junhong kesusahan juga untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Saat yeoja tadi mulai membuka lembar demi lembar yang diserahkan Junhong , suara telepon membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Annyeong-seyo Yoo YeonJi imnidaa"

"Annyeong, Yeonji-Saeng, apa kau sudah menerima lamaran pekerjaan atas nama Choi Junhong? Bisa kah kau _scan _dan kirim datanya ke _e-mail _ku?" balas seorang disebrang.

"oh, Youngjae eonnie, _nde _, kau menelpon ku disaat yang tepat, ya sekarang dia sendiri disini, waeyeo?"

***JUNHONG POV***

DEG

Ternyata yeoja cantik didepanku ini adik Yongjae eonnie? Apa kah benar Youngjae eonnie yang itu? Youngjae eonnie.. mantan kekasih Daehyunnie yang menganggapku sebagai penghancur hubungannya? Oh tidak, sudah pasti aku akan ditolak mentah-mentah dan ditendang dari sini, lebih baik aku segera berpamit untuk pulang sebelum didepak dari tempat ini

"…" sambungan telepon diputuskan.

"eum, _Miseu.. _apa aku ditolak?"

"hahaha kau ini polos sekali, Junhong-ssi, mengapa kau berpikir begitu? Eonni ku, sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini meminta biodatamu padaku. Itu saja, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Nde,, Yoo Youngjae eon- eum, maksudku Yoo Young Jae-nim adalah mantan kakak kelasku.."

"lalu? Mengapa takut ditolak? Apa kau musuhnya dulu? Hahahaha setauku Youngjae eonnie tidak pernah punya musuh :/ " jawab Yeonji-seu , wah ternyata ramah sekali.. sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa bekerja disini, tapi..apa Youngjae-nim mau menerima ku L

Telepon bordering lagi.

"terima, suruh dia mulai bekerja besok."

"oke"

Pip

Mati—lagi.

"apa ku bilang, kau pasti diterima J Youngjae eonnie itu kakak yang baik, kau tau? J selamat bekerja , datang besok pagi jam 9" kata Yeonji-nim sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

.

.

.

.

_Tok..tok.. _

"Permisi?" Junhong melongakkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu yang barusan dibukanya.

Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Youngjae, dengan Rambut coklat pirang + sedikit highlight _soft pink _, Blazer krem dan _inner top _seksi yang membuat penampilan Youngjae terlihat sangat anggun, seksi ,tapi tidak terkesan lemah. Junhong dengan _sackdress _hijau tosca dan rompi putihnya berjalan pelan menghampiri meja Youngjae yang rapi, dengan foto-foto Youngjae bersama…

DEG

Daehyun? Daehyunnie oppa?

Terlihat jelas foto berukuran A4. Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya,yang berada tepat disebelah kanan Youngjae yang tersenyum lebar. Dan.. Baju couple merah yang dikenakan Daehyun bertulisan ":* She is my future wife -" dan Youngjae "-He is my future husband :* " yang nyatanya.. Gombal –" faktanya, Daehyun dan Youngjae berpisah juga,kan?

Ets.. kenapa pikiranku jadi begitu? -_- huhh Junhong…. Kau ini, berterimakasihlah karena sudah diterima bekerja disini!

"eng.. Annyeong Mis.." . "panggil eonni saja" potong Youngjae cepat.

"eh? Annyeong eon, kamsa.. sudah diterima bekerja disini.. jadi.." Junhong berbicara sangat lambat

"pekerjaan mu? Kau tau ini perusahan mode, jadi tugasmu hanya seputar _fashion,_itu , kau belum melakukan wawancara,kan kemarin? Sekarang, lakukan didepanku. Oh, aku sudah tau banyak tentang kau, aku hanya butuh tau hobimu, dan seputarnya yang berkaitan." Youngjae sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Junhong dan memotongnya dengan cepat,lagi. Youngjae typical orang yang tidak suka basa-basi.

" aku ingin mendaftar sebagai desainer, hobiku salah satunya—menggambar , dan yang digambar juga desain baju oleh karna itu aku melamar pekerjaan disini J " kata Junhong sambil mencoba menstabilkan degupan kencang dijantungnya akibat berhadapan langsung dengan mantan-dari-mantan-kekasihnya (?) maksudku, Mantan dari Daehyun yang notabene juga mantan kekasihnya.

"oke, akan kujelaskan, lantai satu, berisi para CS dan Receptionist ,ya seputar itu saja. Lantai dua, percetakan dan penulis majalah mode .Lantai tiga, tempat pemotretan dan tempat para desainer yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lantai tempat ruanganmu bekerja. Dann inilah lantai empat, tempat orang-orang yang memiliki saham besar dan sekertaris,bendahara,semacamnya. Jadi ruangan mu ada di lantai tiga, kau bisa kesana dan minta petunjuk. Banyak rekanmu , model-model dan para desainer, selamat bekerja" Youngjae berkata dengan nadanya yang _friendly _,sepertinya tidak terlintas sedikitpun dibenaknya masalah yang lalu, huh ,syukurlah Youngjae orang yang professional.

"baiklah, terimakasih eonnie." Kata Junhong dan segera pergi menuju ruangannya.

KLEK

Pintu ditutup.

Youngjae mengembangkan senyumnya. "Junhong-ya.. _Daehyun is mine_" lalu mengusap fotonya bersama Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

***TBC***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**A/n : Hohohoo mian yaaa kalo absurd, jelek, ide pasaran, aah masih belajar kok u.u**

**saran nyaa please, kalo gak ada yang ngasi saran ntar jelek terus xD**

**kalo banyak review, jadi semangat loh yang ketik lanjutannya :D**

**review yaaa *maksasih (?)**

Thanks juga buat yang udah reviewww :* mumumummu

kok pada suka Daejae ya? yang official couple,gitu? :D

soal yang tanya : Daejae / Daelo? itu masih rahasiaaa dongg :P gaasik kalo udah tau *ditendang

makanya terus baca dan review yaaa next chapt nyaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonggggggggggggg :D **

**Makasih udah nyempetin waktu kalian buat baca FF abal ini-,-**

**oya, kesalahan #again , kemarin itu , yang pertama prev chpt ya harusnya, bukan LAST xD**

**lagi gak konsen soalnya u.u**

**Thanks yang udah reviewww :D tetep review terus ya chapt-chapt ini dan berikutnya,**

**yang lainnya alias Silent readers, aku berharap kalian mau ngeluangin waktu ga nyampe 3 menit buat kasi review. karena review itu yaaa~ semangatku gitu lahh buat ngetik xD (emang ada yang nunggu ? x_x )**

**ini balasan reviewnya, maaf br bales.**

Byun Hyerin chapter 1 . Aug 25

Hahaha disini emang perannya Daehyun rada gitu :v labil, tapi, enaknya nanti Daejae atau Daelo yah? haha

Keep review yaa

QueenChan15 chapter 1 . Aug 27

Hahaha petes ajaa (^.^)9 hahaha, dichapter ini yang mengenaskan Zelo nya kok.-. itu semua karena review" kalian yang lebih condong suka ke Daejae daripada Daelo :'( huhuhu , gapapa deh, aku Daelo Daejae shipper kok xD

Keep review yaaa

mayaDJ chapter 1 . Aug 25

okeee ini udah next ping dua xD

chapter dua udah baca belom? ayo tinggalin jejak :P

kali ini ntar ada part Zelo yang ngenes kok u.u baca makanya, haha

keep review yaaa

sayakanoicinoe chapter 2 . Aug 30

okeee sip ini udah :D keep review yaaa

e2i chapter 2 . Aug 31

Hahahaha yadeh u.u kalo bisa ya xD

Eya, saran dong? DAEJAE/DAELO ni? :D

udah deh rasanya panjang banget ini AN -" hehe maafkan saya yang cerewet seperti Daehyun oppa xD

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 3

**.**

**.**

**Prev chapt**

Pintu ditutup.

Setelah terdengar suara langkah kaki zelo menjauh , Youngjae mengembangkan senyumnya. "Junhong-ah.. _Daehyun is mine_" lalu mengusap fotonya bersama Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"annyeong-seyo , permisi , apa kau tahu lantai empat ruangan desainer?" Tanya Zelo pada seseorang disana yang sedang lewat. 'wah, dia pasti model, dia tampan sekali, badannya atletis, matanya kecil lucu, wajahnya terlihat saangat polos' batin Zelo.

"eung, itu kayanya.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu ruangan dekat kamar mandi

"baiklah, terimakasih" Zelo membungkukan badannya.

"eh tunggu, siapa namamu? Karyawan baru-ya?"

"_nde, Choi Junhong imnida_"

"oh, Moon Jongup" jawab namja bernama Jongup tadi sambil menjabat tangannya.

"eum, model ya?"

"iya :D bagaimana kau bisa tau? Tampangku terlihat seperti model kah?" Jongup melebarkan senyum polosnya. 'hahaha lucu sekali model ini, tidak seperti model-model lainnya yang kebanyakan sombong, orang ini malah sangat ramah dan menyenangkan.' #CieeZeloCiee

"hahaha iya-iya ,kau terlihat seperti model :D " Zelo memang selalu jujur, atau, terlalu jujur? xD

"kau juga, kenapa tidak melamar jadi model aja? Kamu keliatan tinggi ,putih ,dan eum..cantik kok." Zelo terhura (?) saat Jongup mengatakan dirinya cocok menjadi model.

"aa hahaha terimakasih, tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa ber-_catwalk _ria dengan baik"

"eum.. baiklah, kau desainer,kan? Buatkan baju yang bagus untuk ku,ne? aku pergi dulu, annyeongg" ucap Jongup sambil menepuk pundak Zelo dan melenggang pergi kearah yang berlawanan.

'waah, tipe pria idaman' batin Zelo .

.

.

.

.

**-Youngjae POV-**

"Zelo-ah? Bisa kah kau keruanganku sebentar? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan"

"_Nde, _tunggu sebentar eon"

Zelo memasuki ruangan Youngjae.

"ada apa eon?"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.. tentang—Daehyun, bolehkah?" youngjae memperlambat temponya berbicara

"oh, eumm boleh eon, Tanya kan saja.." nada bicaranya terlihat dipaksakan. Ditambah senyum palsunya yang tercetak jelas diwajah nya.

"apa kau masih, ehm.. berpacaran dengan Daehyunnie?"

"tidak, kami sudah berakhir setelah 3 bulan Daehyun lulus dan mulai berkuliah"

"boleh ku tau alasannya?"

"dia tidak ada waktu untuk-ku, bahkan untuk sekedar pergi saat malam minggu saja susah sekali, dia tidak pernah mengirim sms pada ku apalagi menelfon, dia selalu sibuk." Wajah Zelo berubah menjadi muram.

"apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tidak,eon."

"Baguslah"

DEG.

"me-memangnya.. kenapa eon?"

"kau tau kan, sejak saat aku bertengkar didepan kelasmu, sampai sekarang, aku masih tetap mencintainya." Haha. Terlihat murahan sekali memang, saat kau harus mengakui nya didepan _saingan_-mu.

"ya,eon. Maaf kan aku,"

"tidak apa. Menurutmu,apa dia masih mencintaimu?"

"kurasa tidak , sejak dia kuliah, dia mulai melupakanku,kurasa. Entah karena apa, tetapi menurutku, dia sudah mendapat penggantiku yang lebih baik diuniversitasnya."

"apa itu sakit?"

"ya, sakit sekali"

"haha, itulah yang kurasakan dahulu. _Karma masih berlaku, _Zelo-ah."

Ya. Karma masih berlaku dan aku akan menentukan bagaimana karma itu membalasmu, Zelo.

DEG.

Zelo menatap ngeri pada youngjae, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu?

.

.

.

***ZELO POV***

"apa kau masih mencintainya?" _Tentu saja eon, Daehyun pribadi yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan,bukan?_

"Tidak,eon" _ah, malah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, haha. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa jujur dihadapanmu,eonnie,,_

"Baguslah" _Ya,memang bagus jika apa yang kukatakan barusan benar adanya. Sayangnya, itu hanya angin lalu. Aku Masih mencintai Daehyun,eon._

"me-memangnya.. kenapa eon?" _kau pasti masih mencintainya, haha. Tidak-tidak,aku tidak mengetes-mu, aku hanya ingin memastikan._

"kau tau kan, sejak saat aku bertengkar didepan kelasmu, sampai sekarang, aku masih tetap mencintainya." _Nah, benarkan?_

"ya,eon. Maaf kan aku," _maafkan juga Daehyunmu yang sudah menghancurkan masa-masa SMA ku, masa masa yang seharusnya menjadi masa paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku, menjadi masa tersuram dihidupku, walau akhirnya Daehyun mengobatinya._

"tidak apa. Menurutmu,apa dia masih mencintaimu?" _tentu saja jika Kau tidak datang dan merusak semuanya lagi eon._

"kurasa tidak , sejak dia kuliah, dia mulai melupakanku,kurasa. Entah karena apa, tetapi menurutku, dia sudah mendapat penggantiku yang lebih baik diuniversitasnya." _Dan pengganti-tersebut, adalah kau eon. Kau membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang—tidak sengaja—ku lakukan dulu,bukan? Kau dendam padaku,eoh?_

"apa itu sakit?" _tentu saja, sangat sakit bukan bila tiga tahun yang lalu, kau diperjuangkan setengah mati , lalu sekarang , setelah dia berhasil mendapatkanmu, dia malah melepaskanmu begitu saja karena orang yang sama dengan orang yang pernah dia tinggalkan._

"ya, sakit sekali" _YES! Akhirnya kau bisa berkata dengan jujur, Zelo-a._

"haha, itulah yang kurasakan dahulu. _Karma masih berlaku, _Zelo-ah." _ Kau ternyata bodoh sekali,ya eon? Itu namanya bukan karma jika kau yang merencanakannya,unniee._

.

.

.

Youngjae bukannya tidak tau jika Zelo sudah mengetahui semuanya, hanya saja, dia berpura-pura tidak tau sehingga sekarang dia bisa 'meningatkan' kembali kepada Zelo tentang semua itu. Agar rasa sakitnya bertambah dua kali lipat, ketika kau benar-benar merasakannya, dan ketika kau mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

.

.**FLASHBACK ON**

**"****D**aehyun oppa" seru Zelo sambil berlari kearah Daehyun, Zelo rela tidak mengikuti kelas tambahan matematika hari ini hanya untuk menemui Daehyun dikampusnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah lebih dari 2minggu ini mereka tidak berjumpa.

Betapa kagetnya Junhong ketika melihat Youngjae-eonnie, mantan kekasih Daehyun berdiri disebelah kiri Daehyun sambil bergelayutan dipundaknya.

" oh? Y-Yo-Youngjae eonnie,kau, berkuliah disini juga,_eoh?_"

Astaga Daehyunnie, kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara padaku.. dan, apa yang sedang dilakukan Youngjae pada Daehyun?

"eung. Ehm, mianhae Zelo-ah. Ada apa kau kesini? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar dahulu?" balas Daehyun, tetap ,Daehyun masih membiarkan Youngjae memeluk lengan kirinya erat.

Zelo merasa air menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Daehyun nampaknya tidak senang dengan kehadiran zelo kesini, padahal Daehyun tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya membujuk guru piket yang genit itu untuk membebaskan Zelo dari jam pelajaran tambahan. Padahal Daehyun tidak tahu bagaimana Zelo merindukannya. Padahal Daehyun tidak tahu bagaimana Zelo membutuhkan tambahan pelajaran matematika itu untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang kian memburuk akibat hilangnya perhatian dari Daehyun untuk Zelo belakangan ini.

"kalau kau tidak suka aku disini,aku bisa pulang, maaf mengganggu kalian.." Zelo segera berlari pulang, menjauh dari Daehyun dan Youngjae yang merasa terganggu akibat kehadirannya. Berharap Daehyun meneriaki namanya dan menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi dari situ? Kelihatannya semua hanya terjadi dalam benak Zelo saja, nyatanya, Daehyun hanya berdiam saja , dan sejak saat itu Zelo tidak pernah lagi bertemu Daehyun. Saat ini, Zelo benar-benar merasakan apa yang dahulu Youngjae rasakan, _Kau berhasil membalasnya, eonnie _.

#NP : Angel (1004) – B.A.P

**_Eodironga nareul tteonabeorin cheonsagateun neo_**

**_I NEED YOU._**

_(_Seperti malaikat,  
Kau meninggalkanku pergi entah kemana  
Aku membutuhkanmu)

Zelo berulang kali memutar lagu itu, menggambarkan persis keadaannya saat ini, kata orang, jika kau sedang Galau, jangan putar lagu galau karena kau akan bertambah galau (?)

Zelo tidak perduli, walaupun Ia memutar lagu—_if you happy and you know it clap your hands—_pun, Zelo tidak akan merasa bahagia.

**_Cheonsa-gateun neo.._**

***FLASHBACK OFF***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo sudah kembali keruang kerjanya, ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa tiba-tiba Youngjae berbicara tentang hal itu lagi? Bukannya dia sudah mendapatkan Daehyun pada 'akhir cerita' ? entah, Zelo terlalu malas memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Dasar tidak berperasaan.

Sudah cukup Zelo menangis semalaman hingga matanya bengkak dihari dimana Zelo menemui Daehyun untuk hingga matanya bengkak Hanya demi si Jung yang tidak tau diuntung itu.

_Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ku dan memikirkan baju seperti apa yang cocok dikenakan Jongup-ssi :D_

.

.

.

**_Malam harinya, di-apartement Zelo_**

**_*ZELO POV*_**

Uh, aku lapar sekaliii.. kebetulan semua bahan makanan , sabun, detergen , odol habis (x_x) , lebih baik aku kesupermarket saja.

*Supermarket

Aku sedang asik memasukan beberapa bungkus _bun _untuk roti burger dan daging yang berbentuk bulat untuk isi burgernya, tidak lupa memasukan tomat kesukaanku dan selada yang masih segar kedalam _troly _belanjaku, sampai ada seseorang memanggil namaku.

DEG

Suara yang sangat familiar, Suara yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan hatiku, Suara yang selama ini aku rindukan, Suara yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya tidak terdengar ditelingaku..

Aku membalikan badanku, dan

DEG

"J-Jung..Daehyun oppa?"

.

.

.

***TBC***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**PLEASE ^_^**

Hehe mian kalo sedikit, soalnya nggantung (?) lagian, dikit dikit kan lama lama jadi bukit u.u dan lagi, aku cepet loh updatenya :P gaada seminggu udah update ya kan? hoohohoho

oke ditunggu review nya :D

Reviewmu semangatku (?) #miripiklanposterselamatkanpohondijalan

Annyeongggggggggggggg


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNYEONGGGGGGG**

**Cepet kan :D sehari langsung comeback :D soalnya aku seneng baca review kalian dan respond" positifnya, makanya langsung review yah abis ini :D ets tapi baca dulu sampe selesaii (^.^)9**

**Yang sebel banget sama FF ini boleh langsung click tombol (X) tanpa harus nge-bash dulu ^_^**

**Eiya, kemarin ada salah #again and again**

**pasti pada bingung yah kenapa tiba-tiba namanya Junhong jadi Zelo?**

**aku ceritain disini aja ya..**

jadi gini, kan Zelo udah kerja di tempatnya Youngjae sbg desainer tuh, nah.. desainer biasanya kan kalo udah dipublish bajunya ada namanya gitu, tapi sama Youngjae disuruh pake nama samaran yaitu ZELO biar Daehyun oppa gak ngenalin atau inget ketika baju itu udah dipasarin, gitu.

kemarin kelewatan pas part itu :v ngok -..-  
maafkan saya yang teledor ini u.u

oke, Balasan review kemarin yg br aja review::

e2i : haha aku gak se-greget mad dog kan :v

iya ini udah cepet banget loh ;;) #tingting

gak mau ah :P aku bikin Dae ama Zelo aja, hahahaha~ Gak-gak.. gak tentu gitu kok ;;)

iya deh berdoa aja semoga jadi Daejae :D

keep review yahh

Byun Hyerin : :O masa? aku kira kalian jadi pada kasian sama Zelo gara-gara chapt 3 kemarin :D

emang kurang kasian yah Zelonya? udah diPHP dae, jadi bawahannya Jae , dijailin lagi -..- kasian amat magnae satu itu ya kan xD

keep review yaa

KyuraCho : Daejae ? hmm Daelo aja ah :P wkwkkwkw , gak gak xD ya aku usahain deh~

kalo bisa ya :D berdoa aja :P

oh iya, maaf banget yah, tadinya aku males baca lagi xD jadi nya ga aku edit.

nah,setelah tadi aku baca ulang, ets ternyata banyak typos nya u.u mana ada part yang kelewat lagi, tp dah dijelasin kan ya diatas ^_^

**mungkin di part ini ceritanya agak gaje karena readers deul belum ngerti semua dibalik sikap Dae oppa ini #sokmisteriusyah x_x **

**jadi, ikutin aja ceritanya, boleh juga tebak-tebak kira-kira apa yang ada dipikiran Dae. ya pokoknya berimajinasi aja deh xD**

**hehehe**

mian ya ini part pertama Daelo dulu u.u Daejae shipper tunggu dulu yaa, jangan di skip dong :3 buatnya susah juga lho :S

**DAELO SHIPPER MANAA NII REVIEWNYA KOK DAEJAE SEMUA :3 **

oops. maafkan saya yang cerewet macam Daehyun oppa ini.

oke, Sekian.

HAPPY READING.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Previous Chapt::

Aku sedang asik memasukan beberapa bungkus _bun _untuk roti burger dan daging yang berbentuk bulat untuk isi burgernya, tidak lupa memasukan tomat kesukaanku dan selada yang masih segar kedalam _troly _belanjaku, sampai ada seseorang memanggil namaku.

DEG

Suara yang sangat familiar, Suara yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan hatiku, Suara yang selama ini aku rindukan, Suara yang sudah 3 tahun lamanya tidak terdengar ditelingaku..

Aku membalikan badanku, dan

DEG

"J-Jung..Daehyun oppa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung..Daehyun,oppa?"

"Nde :D ah.. aku rindu sekali padamu , Junhong-ie" Daehyun tanpa rasa bersalah menghampiri Junhong dan hendak memeluknya, tapi Junhong menahannya.

"eoh? Waeyo,junhong-ie? Kenapa kau menolak pelukan ku? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa.." lanjut Daehyun sambil membulatkan matanya yang sipit tanpa lipatan mata itu.

Bahu junhong bergetar menahan tangis. '_Daehyunnie,, apa kau tidak ingat perpisahan kita yang terakhir itu sangat mengenaskan? Mengapa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku? Kau malah memandangku tanpa dosa seperti itu! Kau tidak merasakan hatiku ini sakit sekali saat melihatmu bersama Yoo Youngjae eonnie saat pertemuan terakhir kita..waktu itu,"_

"oh! Junhongiee kenapa kau menangiss? Apa aku salah bicara?" Daehyun memajukan bibir nya heran, lalu menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang barusaja menetes kepipi putih Junhong. Junhong segera menepis tangan Daehyun dari wajahnya,

"kau..masih mengingatku juga ternyata, untuk apa kau disini? Membuatku muak saja"

"eoh? Hey ini tempat umum,chagi. Aku boleh kesini kapan saja" Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ihh menjijikan sekali, Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku"

"hey, kita masih berpacaran,kan? Saat itu, salah satu dari kita tidak ada yang memutuskan hubungan kita"

DEG

_Benar saja, huhh sialan , dasar Doer satu ini, kudoakan bibirnya bertambah doer jika berani memanggilku seperti tadi lagi._

Sesungguhnya, Junhong tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya masih sangat mencintai Daehyun. Tapi, Junhong tidak mau bermasalah lagi dengan Youngjae, apalagi sekarang Youngjae statusnya sebagai bossnya sendiri.

"Terserah saja apa katamu! Baiklah, kita-pu-tus. Selesai kan? Huh! MATI SAJA KAU" Junhong bertambah sewot.

"hahahaha , aku bahkan masih yakin, jika aku mati sekarang, kau akan menangis histeris dan berkata 'Omo,Tuhan maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin Jung Daehyun oppa meninggal,aku masih mencintainya, hohohohoho'" Daehyun membalas perkataan Junhong sambil tertawa lebar

_Dasar Jung sialan, huhh lebih baik aku pergi saja,_

_Bisa gila aku bersama orang idiot ini._

_Yaah, walaupun apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Daehyun barusan, 'mungkin' benar,,_

Junhong segera berlalu tanpa melayani Daehyun terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba saja Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong dan,,

CUP

Mata Junhong terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati bibir Daehyun telah menempel pada bibir _innocent _nya itu. Tapi, Junhong justru tidak melawan, ia menikmati perlakuan Daehyun, hingga..

DEG.

Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hahaha, kau bahkan tidak mendorongku, kau masih sangat mencintaiku,ya?"

PLAK

"Dasar mesum, kau tidak berubah daridulu, menjijikan sekali, temui saja Yoo Youngjae mu dan berlaku lah seperti itu padanya! Dasar tidak tau malu, ditempat umum kau berlaku seperti itu! Berada didekatmu lama-lama bisa membuatku sinting!" Junhong menggesekan bibirnya ke lengan bajunya agar bekas bibir Doer mantan kekasihnya itu tidak menempel dibibirnya lagi,

"dan kau menikmatinya" jawab Daehyun singkat, singkat ,tapi dapat membuat wajah Junhong merona sempurna. Tanpa member kesempatan Daehyun menarik tangannya lagi, Junhong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya lalu segera pulang kembali ke apartementnya.

**_Who knows? Daehyun mengikutinya hingga ke apartement._**

.

.

.

.

**_Choi Junhong_**_. Bekerja di __**Young-J corp. **__tinggal di Apartement sederhana lantai 5 kamar 104. _Gwanghwamun1 street ,_Seoul. _

Daehyun men-Click tombol 'Close' pada Tab-nya, seusai mencatatkan alamat Junhong kedalam notepad nya.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Daehyun, apa rencana-nya, apa yang akan dia perbuat ke Junhong maupun ke Youngjae.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk" Youngjae mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk tanpa menengok sedikitpun kearah pintu setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

_1 Detik_

_2 Detik_

_3 Detik_

_Eoh? Mengapa orang itu belum kemejaku? _

Youngjae akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Microsoft excel _yang penuh angka dan diagram di laptop nya.

"OMO! DAEHYUNNIEEE :D" Youngjae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang mewah dan sangat nyaman itu menghampiri Daehyun yang ternyata sudah berada didepan ambang pintu.

"Youngjaee-yaa :D " Daehyun memeluk Youngjae yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu ,Jung. kenapa kau tidak mengabari ku terlebih dahulu jika sudah sampai Seoul? Kalau kau mengabari ku, kan aku bisa menjemputmu di airport.. huuh lama sekali kau diAmsterdam, kau tidak rindu padaku ya L " Youngjae megoceh panjang lebar, Daehyun hanya setia mendengarkan ocehan kekasihnya ini sambil tersenyum manis.

"tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mu, Youngjae-ah.. iya, maafkan aku yang lama disana, kau tau kan waktu ku disana sangat sedikit untuk beristirahat, yaa tapi aku mendapat hasilnya sekarang,kan? :D hahaha sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah ada disini sekarang ,Jae-ah.." ucap daehyun sambil membelai lembut surai kecoklatan milik Youngjae. Halus sekali. Harum, baunya masih saama seperti dulu, baunya seperti permen susu, manis dan membuat ketagihan.

"uhmm, Daehyunnie.." Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya, melepas rindunya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kekasihnya ini.

"Eum, kau tidak punya.. ehm, pacar lagi kan diamsterdam? Kudengar perempuan disana putih dan tinggi" lanjut Youngjae menyelidik.

"ah tentu saja tidak, hei. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai mereka? Jika aku sudah punya yang lebih cantik dan sempurna disini.." jawab Daehyun lembut sambil mencium bibir Youngjae sekilas.

Jawaban Daehyun sukses membuat kekasihnya merona dan memeluk Daehyun lebih erat lagi.

"eung.. Youngjae-ah? Bisa kah kita duduk disofa? Kaki ku mulai pegal,chagi"

"hahaha baiklah-baiklah, duduk saja, ayo ceritakan bagaimana keadaan diAmsterdam sana"

.

.

.

.

***FLASHBACK ON***

"Selamat,Jung. Kau mendapat ranking 1 lagi dikenaikan kelas ini."

"terimakasih,Yoo.. kau juga hebat bisa menjadi juara duanya."

"hey? Mengapa kau tidak terlihat bahagia?"

"ehm, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Jae-ah.. ini sangat penting.."

"eoh? Wae? Kenapa kenapa? Kabar buruk-kah? . Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Junhong lagi!" nada suara Youngjae terdengar kecewa pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"oh, ani aniii, bukann itu,chagi… ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Junhong." Daehyun menyela cepat, tidak mau membiarkan kekasihnya kecewa lebih lama lagi.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafasnya tanda lega.

"lalu apa?"

"ehm,, semester depan, aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di Amsterdam.. maafkan aku,youngjae-ah.. " Daehyun berkata dengan sangat hati hati

"lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kitaa? Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku,, lagi."

"aku berjanji kita tidak akan putus dan aku tidak akan berselingkuh disana, kita… LDR , _Long distance relationship _,oke? Setuju Youngjae ah? Dengan syarat kau juga harus menungguku dengan baik disini, jangan berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku, ne?"

Youngjae masih terdiam, sinar dimatanya meredup. Kecewa . tidak menyangka, baru sebentar Youngjae mendapatkan Daehyun lagi, Daehyun sudah harus pergi semakin jauh darinya. Apa Tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan mereka bersatu-ya?

Ah! Youngjae langsung menepis pikiran itu cepat-cepat, digantikan dengan prinsip LDR yang akan dilaluinya dengan Daehyun satu tahun plus satu semester kedepan.

_Ya, aku pasti bisa menjalani semua nya,_

_Demi Daehyun oppa._

Lalu youngjae menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju akan usulan Daehyun tadi.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Youngjae ah,, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar, dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae.

"toilet dilantai ini sedang rusak, kau bisa turun satu lantai lagi kelantai tiga, setelah turun melalui lift, kau tinggal berjalan lurus dan belok kekanan, lihat saja , ada petunjuk arahnya kok."

"oke, Kamsa, aku tidak akan lama."

Daehyun mengikuti instruksi Youngjae tadi, dan mendapati petunjuk arah menuju toilet seperti yang Youngjae katakan.

Tidak lama, Daehyun keluar. 'huh, lega, mau pipis aja jauh banget'

BRAK

Daehyun menabrak seseorang.

Seorang yeoja baru saja keluar dari ruangannya yang berada tepat disebelah lorong menuju toilet dan menabraknya hingga kertas-kertas yang dibawa yeoja itu berserakan dilantai. Segera Daehyun membantu yeoja tersebut membereskan kertas-kertasnya.

"Kamsahamnida" yeoja tadi membungkuk-kan badannya tanpa melihat wajah Daehyun, sedang terburu-buru rupanya. Tetapi mata Daehyun justru membelalak lebar ketika mendapati Ia mengenali siapa Yeoja tersebut..

"…."

.

.

***TBC***

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Review mu semangkat ku ^_^ (?)**

aku kalo update emang dikit-dikit hehe :D maafkan ya

tapi iini FF bakal panjaangg kok.

dikit-dikit tapi kan tiap hari :P daripada langsung 5000 words tapi setaon sekali kan sama aja =D

hehehe

thankss :D

Wanna be friend?

add me on FB Michelle Arnetha

Follow me on Twitter Chella_Gs . mention for follback.

Thanks for reading ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**_annyeong i'm back :D cepet kann? ;;)_**

**_chapt ini, lebih panjang loh^^! [dari chapt sebelumnya ._.]!semogaa aja kalian gak bosen ya sama cerita abal ini u,u oke ,langsung aja..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_abis baca review loh! :P_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_kalo review ga nambah-nambah_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_gak semangat next #plak_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_oopss maafkan saya yang cerewet spt._**

**_Daehyun oppaaa :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_sekian terima kasih ._._**

**_Prev chapt_**

_BRAK_

_Daehyun menabrak seseorang._

_Seorang yeoja baru saja keluar dari ruangannya yang berada tepat disebelah lorong menuju toilet dan menabraknya hingga kertas-kertas yang dibawa yeoja itu berserakan dilantai. Segera Daehyun membantu yeoja tersebut membereskan kertas-kertasnya._

_"__Kamsahamnida" yeoja tadi membungkuk-kan badannya tanpa melihat wajah Daehyun, sedang terburu-buru rupanya. Tetapi mata Daehyun justru membelalak lebar ketika mendapati Ia mengenali siapa Yeoja tersebut.._

_"…__."_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Ahh kau lagi… kenapa ya , kau ini selalu ada dimana-mana, apa kau membuntuti ku?" omel yeoja tadi yang ternyata Junhong a.k.a Zelo

"? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya mengapa kau disini, perusahaan ini milik kekasihku sekarang. Jadi bebas saja aku datang kesini" Daehyun berkata sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

DEG

ZELO POV

_'__aigooo.. jadi, daehyun oppa sekarang berhubungan lagi dengan Youngjae eonnie?_

_Aaa~ Junhongie apa yang baru saja terjadii :3_

_Oops! Kau tidak boleh begitu. Bukannya kau membenci Daehyun,zelo?_

_Yaaa kau membenci Daehyun, kau tidak boleh cemburu pada youngjae eonnie' _yakinku pada diriku sendiri.

"ehm, lalu.. mengapa kau keluar dari ruangan itu? Zelo? " Daehyun bertanya dan semakin bingung ketika melihat label nama Zelo dibajuku.

"ya, Zelo nama ku disini. Aku bekerja diperusahaan ini dan itu ruanganku. Maaf sekarang aku sibuk,aku harus pergi, terimakasih."ucapku dan segera berlari ke tujuanku semula.

'_oke,Junhongie.. kau dengar sendiri kan Daehyun oppa berkata apa? Perusahaan-ini-milik-ke-ka-sih-ku. Yoo YoungJae. Tandanya, Daehyun sudah punya pacar dan kau tidak boleh merusak hubungan mereka—lagi. Soal ciuman kemarin, anggap saja itu hanya karena sifat mesum bawaan-nya sejak lahir.' _

_A_ku mencoba menenangkan diriku, & menghapus seluruh perasaanku pada Daehyun oppa.

_Junhong-ie kau pasti bisa._

***ZELO POV END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Dirumah Daehyun, pada saat makan malam*

"Daehyun-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Youngjae? Jangan kecewakan _appa,nde?_" Ayah Daehyun memulai pembicaraan yang sukses membuat Daehyun tersedak cumi-cumi yang baru saja ditelan-nya.

Uhukk

"ehm, baik-baik saja kok,pa.. me-memangnya kenapa?"

"pastikan Youngjae sangat mencintaimu dan buat appa-nya menyukaimu, & menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Youngjae, _arra?"_

"_nde_,appa.." Daehyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Pasrah.

.

.

.

***FLASHBACK ON***

**"**_Daehyunnie, appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu penting"_

_"__eoh? Bicarakan saja appa.." jawab Daehyun, tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV didepannya._

_"__bisa kita bicarakan ini dikamarmu saja? Ini sangat penting,Daehyunnie."_

_"__hufft, baiklah appa" Daehyun dengan berat hati mematikan televisinya dan beranjak kekamar diikuti appa nya dari belakang_

_._

_._

_"__Apa kau mempunyai kekasih?"_

_'__Astaga. Apa appa hanya menyuruhku kesini untuk membicarakan ini? ' batin Daehyun._

_"__tentu saja, appa. Memangnya kenapa?" Daehyun mengernyit bingung_

_"__apa kau mencintainya ?"_

_' __Ya Tuhan..'_

_"__yaa, tentu sajaa appa.. tidak mungkin aku tidak mencintainya." Daehyun sedikit merasa kesal. Tetapi mencoba memendamnya didepan appa-nya yang sangat Daehyun sayangi._

_"__eum, kau tau kan,perusahaan appa sedang dalam titik bawah, harga saham pun menurun, jika kondisi seperti ini.. Rumah kita, dan semuanya bisa disita untuk membiayai gaji karyawan dan biaya-biaya produksi lainnya."_

_DEG_

_Ternyata ini yang ingin dibicarakan appa, mengapa basa-basinya sampai ke kekasihku sih-,-"_

_"__benarkah,appa? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Lalu bagaimana ini?"_

_"__ehm, kau tidak perlu tau mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, tapi kau bisa membantu perusahaan appa."_

_"__eoh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah,appa."_

_"__kau mengenal seseorang bernama 'Yoo Youngjae' bukan? Pewaris perusahaan Young-J corp"_

_DEG_

_"__Ehm..iya,aku mengenalnya appa.. dia.. man-"_

_Belum selesai Daehyun berbicara, appa nya sudah memotong_

_"__mantan kekasihmu,kan?"_

_"__eh, bagaimana appa bisa tau?"_

_"__hahaha, ehem.. sudah lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kita yang tadi , perusahaan Young-J dapat membantu menaikan saham kita dengan cara memadukan baju-baju desain Young-J dengan perhiasan-perhiasan emas milik perusahaan kita dan meminjamkan kami modelnya serta mempublikasikan melalui majalah mereka. Sangat bagus bukan, selain menghemat biaya, juga mereka mau meminjamkan tambahan modal untuk membayar semua gaji karyawan yang menunggak sejak 2bulan yang lalu. Tapi.." appa membicarakan apa saja tindakan Young-J dengan bersemangat dan tiba-tiba ekspresi dan nada bicaranya merendah saat kata 'tapi' , membuat daehyun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_"__tapi apa?"_

_"__ehm,, tapi kau harus mau kembali dengan Youngjae, bertunangan dan segera menikah, jika kau bersedia, kau bisa tanda tangan disurat ini.." appa menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya._

_"__mwo? Appa , mengapa harus aku? Ah appa tega sekali, appa sama saja menjualku!" Daehyun yang tidak kuat menahan marahnya menaikan nada bicaranya hingga 7 oktaf ( :ooo)_

**_Setelah sekian lama percakapan berlangsung, akhirnya Daehyun menyetujui hal tersebut._**

**_"_****_it's all the reason.."_**

**_"_****_I'm so sorry, Choi Junhong"_**

.

.

.

Meskipun begitu, Daehyun tidak berbicara pada Junhong,

Hingga Junhong melihatnya sendiri. Tanpa tau alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Ada di :: **[CHAPTER 3]**

.

.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

.

.

.

Daehyun kembali kekamarnya setelah selesai makan malam. Benaknya dipenuhi bayangan hari itu, dimana Junhong menangis ketika melihat Daehyun berhubungan—lagi dengan Youngjae, dan tadi.. Daehyun mengulanginya lagi.

"_perusahaan ini milik kekasihku sekarang. Jadi bebas saja aku datang kesini_"

Padahal Junhong jelas saja tau perusahaan itu milik Youngjae. 'Pabbo Jung' Daehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_'__Hmm, bahkan aku tidak yakin Junhong, emm.. Zelo-sekarang , masih mencintaiku seperti dulu setelah apa yang aku lakukan.. ' _Daehyun bergumam.

Hujan.

Zelo menyukai hujan,

Daehyun memandang kearah jendela luar kamarnya, melihat mobil lalu lalang dari atas, dibalik pagar dari pekarangan rumahnya yang cukup luas.

Kamar daehyun berada dilantai teratas sehingga suara hujan dari atap terdengar jelas.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya, daehyun mengambil gitar disebelah ranjang mewahnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

**_i bit-soriga ni mog-sorinji_**

**_nal bureu-neun sorinji nama- neol saeng-gaghani_**

**_i bi ga na-reul wi-rohaejulgga_**

**_i-reon nae mam-eul al-gga jaggu ni-ga saenggagna_**

_(Apa suara hujan ini, suaramu?_

_Apa maksud suara ini memanggilku?_

_Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang memikirkanmu?_

_Akankah hujan ini membuatku nyaman?_

_Apa kau tau yang kurasakan? Aku memikirkanmu..)_

[**RAIN SOUND – B.A.P]**

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

_Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no_

_Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae_

[Nonono- A pink]

Daehyun dengan malas terbangun dan 'mengumpulkan nyawa'nya kembali ketika terdengar ringtone HP nya berbunyi, tanpa melihat siapa yang melancarkan panggilan, Daehyun menekan tombol dilayar HP nya yang berwarna hijau dan menempelkan handphone nya di telinga kanannya.

"Annyeong-seyo Daehyunnie oppaa,, wake uppp " suara seseorang disebrang.

Yoo Youngjae.

Daehyun sangat mengenal typical suara Youngjae yang lembut dan nyaman didengar telinganya, menyambutnya dipagi hari.

"eung..kamsahaaaammnida yoo younggg jaaaeeaahh hoamm" Daehyun membalas sapaan pagi Youngjae sambil menguap lebar.

"Aigoo Daehyun-ku belum bangun juga, huh ternyata tinggal diAmsterdam tidak membuatmu berubah Daehyunnie, hahaha" Youngjae tertawa renyah mendapati sikap kekasihnya tidak kunjung berubah setelah sekian tahun tidak berjumpa.

"emmh" Daehyun hanya menjawab malas walaupun sebenarnya geli karena apa yang dikatakan Youngjae ada benarnya juga.

"ayoo bangunn dan temui aku dikantorr…"

"…"

"huuuhh kau ini , ayo bangunnnnnn"

"…"

"YA!"

"eumhh"

"Astaga Daehyunnieee, akan ku nyanyikan kau sebuah lagu agar kau bangun."

"bernyanyilah" daehyun akhirnya berbicara juga walau hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"WONSUNGI EONGDEONGINEUN PPALGAEEEE~

PPALGAN GEON YOUNGJAEEE, YOUNGJAEUNN! AAAHH

OOOOOEEEOOEEOOO"

"aaaaarrrrrggggggg telinga ku bisa rusak jika setiap pagi mendengarkan suaramu yang cempreng itu" Daehyun menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya sejauh mungkin dan langsung bangun dan duduk diranjangnya. YES. Usahamu berhasil , Youngjae.

"hahahahaha, apa sekarang suaraku sudah terdengar seperti Kim Hyuna, Daehyunnie?"

"huaahh kau terdengar seperti tikus , jae-ah"

"mwo? YA! Kau ini kurang ajar sekali,akuinikekasihmuyangdengansenanghatimenyanyikanlagubanguntiduruntukmu dan, kauberkata suaraku seperti tikusss? Aigooooooo" Youngjae melancarkan rap-nya.

"hahaha, kenyataannya memang begitu xD "

"huuhh, jangan menghina! Ayo, kutantang kau battle menyanyi dikantor! Bllppp ( :P ) "

PIP

Youngjae memutuskan panggilannya,

Daehyun tersenyum sumringah. Tingkah laku kekasihnya ini memang sangat kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun telah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya dihalaman luas kantor Young-J corp.

Tak sabar ingin menemui kekasihnya, Daehyun segera mengunci mobil dan bergegas memasuki kantor, semua orang menyapanya disana, sudah hafal bahwa Daehyun kekasih Youngjae si pemilik perusahaan. Kurang 1minggu lagi Daehyun akan bertunangan dengan Youngjae, rasanya Daehyun sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu hari-H tersebut, tetapi, Daehyun juga merasakan semburat kekecewaan dalam hatinya, Zelo.

Walaupun pada awalnya Daehyun memang bersama Youngjae , tapi daehyun sendiri mengakui Zelo dapat membuat Daehyun melupakan Youngjae, walau akhirnya keadaan tetap memaksanya untuk bersama Youngjae, sampai saat ini.

Mungkin semua orang memandangnya egois, bengis,dan labil. Tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya Daehyun tidak menginginkan semua ini. Salahkan waktu dan keadaan.

DEG

Mata Daehyun terpaku pada satu yeoja yang juga ikut membungkukan badannya begitu melihatnya,mengingat ia calon tunangan sang bos. "Junhongie.."

"a-annyeong, Daehyun oppa.. selamat, minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Youngjae eonnie,bukan? Kuharap kalian bahagia. " jawab Zelo sok tegar, padahal hatinya teriris, masih dengan tatapan tidak jelas kemana arahnya, tidak berani menatap manic mata coklat milik Daehyun,mantan kekasihnya.

"eoh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"kemarin malam Youngjae eonnie mengumumkannya, 5 hari lagi akan diadakan pesta makan-makan orang sekantor,bukan?"

"eum, aku bahkan belum mengetahui hal itu,, mu-mungkin, Youngjae sudah membicarakannya dengan appa." Jawab Daehyun pasrah, harapan-nya dapat kembali bersama Zelo sudah diujung tanduk.

"Selamat ya.." akhirnya, Zelo menatap mata Daehyun dengan tatapan yang sama pada saat pertama kali Zelo melihat Daehyun meninggalkannya , bersama Youngjae.

Daehyun membenci tatapan itu.

Sinar matanya meredup. Sorot matanya mengungkapkan hal yang tidak biasa, tadinya, Zelo yang pendiam tetapi terlihat hyperactive dan energic saat bersama Daehyun. Tadinya , Zelo yang hanya tertawa kecil jika ada hal yang lucu, tetapi dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga meneteskan air mata jika melihat Daehyun dengan ekspresi _pabbo_-nya . Tadinya, Zelo yang paling malu saat disuruh memuji orang, tetapi dengan semangat memuji suara atau penampilan Daehyun. Namun sekarang, Zelo kembali seperti dulu, Zelo yang 'tadinya'. Dan pandangannya pada Daehyun bukan pandangan cinta yang memabukan seperti dulu, tetapi sekarang sorot itu menandakan bahwa si-empunya manic mata sedang..

_Kecewa._

"oh, Daehyunnie, kau sudah sampai disini,rupanya. Ehmm, Zelo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanpa disadari Youngjae sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Zelo yang juga baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya—bersama Daehyun—sangat terkejut dan menjadi gugup.

"e-ehh, mianhae, Youngjae-ni. Permisi.." Zelo segera bergegas kembali menuju keruangannya dengan ekspresi kikuk.

"eumm, Jae-chagi, bisa kah kita keruanganmu, saja?" Daehyun menaikan satu alisnya saat disadari—seluruh mata tertuju padamu—diruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Zelo?" Youngjae mulai mengintrogasi Daehyun begitu sampai diruangan, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Cemburu? Pastinya.

"jawab,Daehyunnie! Salam perpisahan,kah?" Youngjae menaikan suaranya. Daehyun tiba-tiba saja ciut ketika ekspresi Youngjae sudah tidak main-main lagi seperti ini, Daehyun yang diakui gentle / manly ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti namja berjiwa uke ketika dihadapkan dengan Youngjae yang bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut Zelo, ia khawatir Youngjae jadi membenci Zelo dan memecatnya guna menjauhkan Zelo darinya.

"Aniya,youngjae-ngi, dia hanya memberiku.. selamat"

"oh ya? Mengapa kalian bertatapan seperti itu,jika hanya memberi 'selamat' ?"

"kami hanya sekedar,, mengenang."

"APA?"

"mengenang masa lalu dimana kita bahagia,dan tiba-tiba saja appaku datang kepadaku dan memintaku untuk kembali padamu, bahkan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Zelo padahal—Aku-masih-SANGAT-mencintainya" Daehyun menggertakan giginya.

"APA? JADI KAU HANYA BERNIAT MENDEKATIKU KARENA PERUSAHAAN APPA MU ITU? KALAU BEGITU UNTUK APA KAU BALIK LAGI KE SEOUL JIKA HANYA UNTUK BERTUNANGAN DENGANKU? PERGI SAJA KAU KE AMSTERDAM SANA DAN TIDAK USAH KEMBALI JIKA KAU MEMANG SUDAH BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MEMILIKI RASA SEDIKITPUN PADAKU"

Melihat Youngjae menggebrak mejanya dengan tatapan marahnya , Daehyun tersadar. Ia baru saja salah bicara. Yang barusan ia katakan, termasuk kalimat terakhir 'aku masih sangat mencintainya', diawali dengan kata "MASA LALU" bukan?

"YA, YOO YOUNGJAE DENGARKAN AKU DULU!. Aku sudah katakan , masa lalu. Termasuk kata-kata terakhirku tadi HANYA MASA LALU. SEKARANG, AKU MEMANG MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAI SESEORANG."

"…" Youngjae terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir daehyun barusan, apa maksudnya?

"ya, aku memang masih sangat mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang tadi pagi membangunkanku dengan suara tikusnya, seseorang yang berambut coklat ikal , seseorang yang kini memandangku dengan tatapan bodohnya, seseorang yang berada dihadapanku, seseorang bernama Yoo Youngjae."

Entah terbang kemana perasaaan jengkelnya pada Daehyun, tergantikan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya dan memeluk Daehyun penuh sayang.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun yang menyadari Youngjae sedang sangat sibuk hari ini segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berpamit pulang, walaupun Youngjae menahannya, Daehyun tetap tidak tega membuat youngjae membuang waktu bersamanya sedangkan pekerjaan dimeja kerjanya kian menumpuk.

Daehyun hendak keluar dari lift ketika Zelo ada didepannya.

"eoh, Daehyun oppa" Zelo membungkuk-kan badannya.

"Annyeong,zelo" Daehyun membalas sapaan zelo. Zelo menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tangannya,

Daehyun segera keluar dari lift sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali, dan melangkah keluar, herannya, Zelo tidak jadi memasuki lift.

"eum, kau tidak mau naik lift?"

"a-ani, aku,, eum…mencari-mu…" Daehyun melihat jelas semburat merah diwajah Zelo,

"ohh, ada apa?"

"ini… engg,, anggap saja ini kenangan dari ku, kamsaaa" ucap Zelo setelah memberikan sesuatu ketangan Daehyun dan segera berlari secepat kilat dengan kaki jenjangnya kembali menuju ruangannya, sedangkan Daehyun yang ditinggal kebingungan sendiri.

Sebuah Rainbow loom berwarna biru muda , hitam & putih yang tersusun rapi membentuk gelang dengan desain rumit , umm, Rainbow loom. Bentuknya keren sekali, didesain tidak seperti yang biasanya anak-anak gadis kenakan, ditangan daehyun yang berkulit tan, gelang tersebut tampak sempurna.

Daehyun masih mematung disana, disudut ruangan dekat pintu lift, terbengong sambil memperhatikan loom ditangannya seperti orang bodoh. '_Gomawo,Zelo-ah.. Saranghae,,'_

.

.

***TBC***

**MIND TO REVIEW? **

**.**

**.**

**HUAA MAAF KALO PART INI MENGECEWAKAN BAIK DARI PIHAK DAEJAE MAUPUN PIHAK DAELO :3 JUJUR SAYA BINGUNGGGG, **

**eum,soal tokoh..Youngjae gak antagonis2 amat kok, Youngjae kan cuma usaha :D Modus gak salah dong ye B-)**

**hehehe, karena aku juga Daelo shipper, tapi juga Daejae shipper (?) ya pokoknya daehyun-..- ,jadi gak ada niat buat mbedain zelo sama jae xD**

**oke, balasan review**

JokeMato DaeJae chapter 4 . Sep 2

iya dong cepet :D semangat sih kalo banyak yang revieww :D

hahahaha~ yaa semua sudah keungkap dichapt ini kan :D hehehe

humm, soal ending Daejae or Daelo, itu masih Ra-ha-sia #plak

maksudnya, biar pada penasaran gitu loh u,u

hehe, Keep review yaaa

Byun Hyerin chapter 4 . Sep 3

hahaha yaa :D tebakan mu beneerr :D as you seen , semua udah keungkap dichapt ini. 2000 words loh update nya B-) #clingcling , biasanya pol cuma 1500 :D

oke,keep review yaa :D

daejae-ya chapter 4 . Sep 2

eumm,, soal Daejae atau Daelo... :D itu masih ra-ha-siaaa :D #jengjengg *ditendang

u,u ya gimana lagi, nanti deh seiring berjalannya cerita :D soalnya ini chapt bakal puanjang kayanya,karna ide diotakku masih numpuk dan mau bikin ini cerita muter-muter kaya sinetron xD

KEEP REVIEW YAAA :D

mokythatha chapter 4 . 19h ago

hehe iya aku newbie soalnyaa u,u

ehm, yang salah soal penyampaiannya gimana ya? biar aku bs lebih baik :D

ah, soal huruf L dan J itu, bisa jadi aku yang typos u,u tapi,kok kayanya gak deh #loh?

soalnya, di Ms word gakpapa tuh, tapi begitu dimasukin ke sini jadi ada xD mungkin pas error, untuk gak ditengah2 kalimat ya kan xD

okee, keep review yaaa

forDaeLovely chapter 4 . Sep 3

engga xD soal Daejae/Daelo aku gamau bilang karena selain biar kalian penasaran, juga aku pun belum ngerti (?) , nanti deh tergantung aja, sesuai jalannya cerita, akhirnya ada Daelo-lovers yang review O:) hahahaha, lumayan berikutnya juga ada lagi :D yaeyy

aku lebih SUKA REVIEW PANJANG koookk ;;)

hahahaha kebawa emosi xD yaa kan semuanya sudah terungkap dichapt ini kan B-) as you seen, Dae dsrh appa nya, dan soal Jae antagoniss, itu sih aku gak sadar (?) malahan, soalnya aku kalo nulis cerita itu kadang udah ada planning, tapi jalannya suka melenceng :/ nah, wktu bikin chapt.2, itu aku masih belum ada ide blas diotak,jadi ya yang lewat diotak aja aku tulis xD jadinya begitu dah u,u

keep review yaaa :D

hazel chapter 4 . Sep 3

haaaa~ happy banget :D add to fav dong u,u

iya nih kamu review, pas banget mau ku next xD

hahaha iya deh disini banyak part daelonya'kan? (eh gatau ding xD)

aku bingung daelo moments nya gimana soalnya u,u lagi blank.

ku usahain next chapt, tapi gak mungkin kalo gak ada daejae momentnya ;;) kekeke

karena yng baca kan juga banyak yang daejae shipper jadi kudu adil (?) hohoho

thanks yaa :D keep review

**THANKS FOR READING :D**

**MIAN TBC xD**

**REVIEW YAAA**

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU ;;)**

**THANKS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**_P__REV CHAPT_

_"__aku,, eum…mencari-mu…" Daehyun melihat jelas semburat merah diwajah Zelo,_

_"__ohh, ada apa?"_

_"__ini… engg,, anggap saja ini kenangan dari ku, kamsaaa" ucap Zelo setelah memberikan sesuatu ketangan Daehyun dan segera berlari secepat kilat dengan kaki jenjangnya kembali menuju ruangannya, sedangkan Daehyun yang ditinggal kebingungan sendiri._

_Sebuah Rainbow loom berwarna biru muda , hitam & putih yang tersusun rapi membentuk gelang dengan desain rumit , umm, Rainbow loom. Bentuknya keren sekali, didesain tidak seperti yang biasanya anak-anak gadis kenakan, ditangan daehyun yang berkulit tan, gelang tersebut tampak sempurna._

_Daehyun masih mematung disana, disudut ruangan dekat pintu lift, terbengong sambil memperhatikan loom ditangannya seperti orang bodoh. 'Gomawo,Zelo-ah.. Saranghae,,'_

.

.

.chapt 6 :: LAST DATE.

.

.

*Dikamarnya, Daehyun menatap sendu pada gelang pemberian zelo ditangannya, Zelo memang daridulu pandai membuat kerjainan, walaupun nilai pelajaran lainnya, terutama Matematika kurang, dalam pelajaran prakarya dan _craft _, dia ahlinya.

_Hmm, sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan bersamanya.._

_Aku dan Youngjae kan belum bertunangan, tidak apa-apa lah sesekali jalan berdua dulu dengan Zelo :3_

_Untuk terakhir kali.._

_Tapi,, jika Youngjae atau appanya dan appaku melihatnya.. bisa gawat._

_YaTuhan, tapi aku ingin sekaliii~_

From :: Daehyunnie

To :: BabyZel

Annyeong~ , sedang apa kau? Sibuk?

From :: BabyZel

To :: Daehyunnie

Annyeong, ani—wae?

From :: Daehyunnie

Eum, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk hadiahmu tadi, sangat bagus dan rapi, aku menyukainya, terimakasih.

From : BabyZel

Nde~ , sama-sama. Aku senang sekali jika kau menyukai pemberian sederhana ku itu.

Daehyun hanya dapat membalas pesan singkat Zelo dengan senyuman, Daehyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak zelo jalan-jalan karena teringat janjinya dengan Youngjae untuk berkaraoke ditempat favorit mereka sore nanti. Daehyun akan berkencan dengan Youngjae malam ini.

Malam minggu, pasti jalanan ramai sekali.

Daehyun menyibakan tirai gorden berwarna biru muda dari jendelanya, jam baru menunjukan pukul 3 sore, masih 2 jam lagi janjinya dengan Youngjae berkencan.

Daehyun merasa bosan. Tidur? Dia sedang tidak merasa ngantuk saat ini.

Ah! Lebih baik aku menelfon Youngjae saja, siapa tau dia dapat mempercepat janji kita dan langsung berkencan setelah ini.

"Annyeongseyo, Youngjae-ah" sapa Daehyun

"Annyeong~ waegurae?"

"Eum, bisakah kita percepat acara kencan kita? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu Youngjae-nie"

"hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja Jung, tidak bisa, aku masih dikantor jam segini, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan,Dae. Mian"

"ah, baiklah, tidak papa, maaf mengganggu mu, sampai ketemu nanti sore.. " tutup Daehyun.

Tidak lama setelah Daehyun memutuskan panggilannya, Daehyun kembali menghubungi youngjae lagi,

"ada apa lagi,Dae?" buka Youngjae dengan suaranya yang lembut. Tidak terdengar kesal meskipun Daehyun barusaja mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"eumm.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" suara daehyun terdengar ragu.

"apa?" Youngjae mengernyit bingung

"aku ingin meminta ijin darimu,, eum, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin berkencan dengan..Zelo"

"eh kalo kau tidak mengijinkan tidak papa aku tidur saja dan menunggumu sampai jam 5 nanti " Daehyun melanjutkan bicaranya sebelum Youngjae sempat membalas permohonan Daehyun.

"baiklah, lalu, apa itu berarti kencan kita nanti sore batal?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara lembutnya, namun nadanya terdengar dingin dan tidak seramah tadi,

"oh tentu saja tidak ,Jae~ aku tidak mungkin membatalkan janjiku denganmu, aku kan nanti akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu :D " ucapan daehyun sukses membuat pipi tembam Youngjae merona sempurna.

Ya, Youngjae tau apa yang dimaksud Daehyun, 'cincin tunangan itu. Pasti' batin Youngjae.

.

.

.

Seusai menghubungi youngjae, Daehyun tersenyum puas. _Ya , ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Berjanjilah Dae, setelah ini, tidak ada lagi 'Saranghae Zelo'. _

"Apa? Kau mengajak ku berkencan? Haha tidak mungkin bisa Dae, bagimana bisa aku membolos kerja saat ini, dan bagaimana jika Youngjae eonnie mengetahuinya? Sudahlah aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian lagi. Maafkan aku Dae"

"aku sudah meminta ijin pada Youngjae, ayolah, ini untuk yang terakhirkalinya, juga, aku ingin kau membantuku memilihkan cincin yang bagus untuk Youngjae."

_DEG. 'Ya Zel, hanya memilihkan cincin yang bagus untuk Youngjae eonnie. Tidak papa lah kalau begitu, lagipula..ini yang terakhir, kan?'_

"baiklah, kapan?"

"Sekarang, buka pintu ruang kerjamu"

"eoh?" Zelo mengernyit heran mendengar suara Daehyun yang ternyata samar-samar terdengar dari luar ruangannya, YaTuhan, ternyata dia sudah datang. Cepat sekali.

"Astaga kau sudah disini rupanya"

"Ya, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, ayo segera pergi"

"eh? Emm,de-dengan seragam kantor?" Zelo menengok sejenak kearah rok mininya yang ketat dan juga blazer abu-abunya yang membuatnya terasa panas dan tidak nyaman.

"ah, baiklah, ke apartemenmu. Tapi jangan lama-lama oke?"

"ne , ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Zelo sudah sampai disalah satu Mall besar di Seoul.

Tau apa yang mereka kenakan?

Jacket couple yang dulu Zelo berikan pada Daehyun saat _anniversary _mereka yang pertama. Jacket tebal berwarna hitam dengan sablonan biru muda bergambar hati merah muda yang telah tertusuk panah berwarna putih pada jacket Daehyun dan seorang malaikat Cupid yang sedang tersenyum bangga pada jacket Zelo. Menggambarkan Zelo yang telah berhasil 'memanah' hati Daehyun.

Daehyun keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu sebelah-nya, Zelo pun keluar dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Huuh tidak terbayang akan berkencan dengna Daehyun lagi seperti dulu.

Daehyun menggandeng tangan Zelo menuju lift. Ramai sekali. Yah.. malam minggu~

"Kau lapar?" tanya Daehyun memecah keheningan sejak tadi

"ehm, iya, tapi bukan-nya kau nanti akan berkencan dengan Youngjae eonnie? Jangan makan sekarang kalau begitu, nanti aku makan malam dirumah saja.."

"Ah tidak papa, kau seperti tidak mengenal perutku saja xD "

Haha. Zelo kembali teringat perut karet Daehyun yang tidak mengenal kata kenyang bahkan setelah melahap makanan dengan porsi yang sama seperti jatah makan Zelo satu hari penuh, artinya, 3x Zelo makan = 1 Porsi makan Daehyun, dan Daehyun belum merasa kenyang. Wah!

"Jadi.. mau makan di?"

"X.O!" Daehyun memutuskan dengan cepat.

"kau ingin makan Mongolian Chicken kesukaanmu itu?"

"nee~ sayangnya disana tidak menjual cheese cake u.u"

"astagaa! Beli saja di _Bread talk _nanti!"

"haha aku tentu saja mau dengan senang hati jika kau mau membelikannya untuk ku!"

"Aissh jinjjaaa"

.

.

.

.

"wahh kenyang sekali" ucap Zelo setelah menghabiskan seporsi White Tuna-nya.

"Ahh enak sekali.. setelah ini kau akan kemana dulu?"

"aku ikut kau saja"

"Karaoke bagaimana?"

" -_- aku tidak bisa menyanyi,Dae.." Zelo memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Ya! Tidak usah menggoda ku dengan cara bergaya seperti itu! :P lagipula, bibir ku lebih seksi dari milikmu xD hahahaha"

Zelo langsung merubah posisi bibirnya. "Ihh enak saja kau, bibirku lebih manis!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, bibirku jelas lebih manis"

"Aish! Tidak bisa! Milikku jelas lebih manis dari milikmu!"

"Biar kucoba"

"Ap—mppp" Zelo membelalakan matanya kaget ketika dirasakannya bibir tebal yang—katanya—manis dan seksi milik Daehyun menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Zelo segera mendorong wajah Daehyun menjauh darinya. Menyembunyikan kulit pucat nya yang telah berubah menjadi merah padam karena ulah mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau ini..masih tidak berubah..sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan boss-ku, tidak sewajarnya kau melakukan itu."

"maaf. "

"haha,kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ayo kita segera membeli cincin untuk Youngjae eonnie,jangan sampai kau lupa nanti."

"Ah..ya-ya, baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

"Mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk Youngjae,eum?" Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke cincin-cincin yang tertata rapi dietalase.

"ini bagus,Dae" Zelo menunjuk cincin bewarna putih-silver dengan permata kecil berbentuk hati yang terukir sempurna. '_Beruntung sekali,kapan aku diberi cincin seperti itu,ya..'_

"ah,iya, ah,noona,aku ingin melihat itu"

"Nde, tunggu sebentar _sir_" salah satu pegawai mengambilkan cincin yang tadi ditunjuk zelo

"bagus, kemarikan tanganmu,Zel" Daehyun mengangkat tangan Zelo untuk dipasangkan cincin yang tadi.

DEG.

_Eh, sudahlah zelo-ya.. daehyun hanya mencobakan untuk mu,bukan memberikannya untuk mu. Hanya men-co-ba._

"wah, cantik sekali,_sir._ Calon istrimu cantik sekali. Hmm, Kalian berdua pasangan yang cocok." Kata pegawai tadi.

"eh?" daehyun dan Zelo sama-sama salah tingkah.

"Ehm,, i-iya.. kamsahamnida.. eung..berapa harga cincin ini?" Daehyun hanya menjawab dengan gugup dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ini 20gram, 8.460 juta won (sekitar 9.400.000)"

"omo" Zelo mendesis pelan. Hanya terdengar oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum manis kearah zelo.

"oke aku beli yang itu." Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pegawai tadi.

"pilihkan satu lagi,zel" Daehyun berkata lagi,

"Eoh? Kau memberikan Youngjae eonnie dua cincin? Wahh.." Zelo menatap Daehyun bingung

"Haha, ehm.. yang mana yang menurutmu bagus?"

"Yang tadi."

"aish, maksudku..selain itu " daehyun gemas dengan tingkah zelo yang seperti anak kecil.

"ehm, sebenarnya aku hanya tertarik pada yang itu. Eh! Tunggu , yang ini bagus juga" menunjuk cincin yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan cincin sebelumnya. Hanya saja ukirannya lebih terkesan sederhana. Permatanya sama-sama memberikan kesan glamour. _Hum, ternyata Zelo menyukai cincin yang seperti itu.._

"kau suka?"

"ne"

"aku beli ini juga" Daehyun berkata lagi pada pegawai tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa bermain _pump_?" tanya Daehyun

"Ehm, aku masih level bawah.." Zelo merendah. Sebenarnya, Dance adalah hobinya dan Pump berarti bergerak, 11 – 12 dengan dance. Hanya saja, gerak kaki yang diperlukan dalam permainan ini. Dan Zelo sudah sering bermain ini hingga level-level teratas.

Daehyun & Zelo memasuki arena bermain (kaya Timezone,GF,KF,dll) dan melihat seseorang dengan lincahnya memijakkan kakinya sesuai panah yang ada dilayar besar didepannya, mengikuti musik yang mengalun dengan cepat. _FurElise_.

"Woa,orang ini jago sekali.." Zelo memandang kagum. Orang ini bahkan lebih hebat darinya.

"….." lagu selesai diputarkan, score yang diperoleh orang tadi mulai dihitung, dan.. "SS" point sempurna didapatkan orang tadi. Daehyun hanya memandangi Zelo yang menatap kagum pada seseorang tadi. '_Hum, Zelo kagum pada orang seperti itu, huh, andai saja aku sehebat dia' _

"oh? Moon Jongup-ssi" Zelo mengenali orang tadi.

"Eh? Zelo-ya.. kau disini?" ternyata orang tadi Jongup. Model diperusahaan Youngjae. Orang yang memberitahu letak ruangan Zelo waktu itu. Sifatnya yang ramah membuat zelo mengingat orang ini.

"Nde, woa.. permainanmu hebat sekali..aku ingin sepertimu.."

"hahaha, bisa saja. Kau mau bermain?"

Daehyun merasa 'dikacangi' oleh kedua orang disampingnya kesal.

"nde, Daehyun-ah, ayo kita main, kau..bisa kan?" Zelo berkata riang

"Ne.."

"Hehehehe, jangan melihat :P aku malu, levelku jauh dibawahmu, Jongup-ssi" Zelo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongup hanya tertawa melihat aksi Zelo. '_kekanak-kanakan sekali, tapi aku menyukai sikapnya yang seperti itu' _

Tau perasaan Daehyun?

Kesal. Heol~ dia mengajak Zelo berkencan disini , ingin bersenang-senang tetapi ujung-ujungnya dicuekin karena ada seorang model yang bekerja diperusahaan kekasihnya ini (?) mengganggu saja.

.

.

.

.

Another side..

Youngjae mengoleskan BB cream kewajahnya, sebentar lagi Daehyun akan menjemputnya, Ia harus tampil cantik.

'Apa Daehyun sudah pulang-ya?'

'Tidak mungkin, kan Daehyun lupa bahwa setelah pergi bersama Zelo, Daehyun harus menemui ku?'

'Apa saja ya yang dilakukan mereka tadi?'

Huuff pikiran Youngjae sama sekali tidak tenang, mengingat calon tunangannya sedang berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya membuat moodnya berubah menjadi buruk.

Detik berikutnya , youngjae menepis semua pikiran negatifnya tentang daehyun.

_'__Sebuah hubungan tidak akan bertahan lama dengan baik jika tidak ada rasa saling percaya,kan?'_

*TING TONG*

'Ah! Itu pasti Daehyun' batin Youngjae.

Youngjae membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mendapati Daehyun telah berpakaian rapi.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo memandangi cincin putih yang ada dijari manisnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Cincin yang tadi dipilihnya,sekarang ada ditangannya. Pas sekali.

Zelo bangkit dan menghadap kekaca, mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya dan tersenyum puas.

"_Kau tambah cantik dengan cincin itu_" . itu perkataan Daehyun tadi. Dan Zelo percaya.

*Flashback on*

Dimobil daehyun

"kemarikan tanganmu" Daehyun tersenyum kearah Zelo. Yaampun,Tampan sekali.

Zelo hanya menuruti perintah Daehyun.

Zelo terkejut sekali saat mendapati Daehyun memasangkan cincin yang tadi dipilih Zelo pertama kali kejari manisnya.

"Aigoo cantik sekali mantan kekasihku ini" Suaranya begitu lembut.

Tes

Zelo meneteskan air matanya.

"Eoh? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Kau..tidak seharusnya begitu, ini untuk Youngjae eonnie.."

"Aku membeli dua,kan? Yang satunya untukmu.. ini..tanda maafku..karena aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Kau ingat? Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf padamu saat itu." Daehyun menghapus airmata Zelo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks hiks"

"aigoo, jangan menangisss,,ah! Aku akan menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu, itu kan maumu? Dulu, saat kau mengangis, kau akan memintaku menyanyikan lagu dari A-pink, nonono. Karena liriknya 'jangan menangis, jangan bersedih,aku disini'. Dan.. sekarang, kau ingin lagu apa?"

"Happy"

"Happy?"

"2NE1. Kau tak tau? Dasar kuno"

"Eh, enak saja. Aku tentu saja tau.. ehm..

_Neo eobsi I M NOT HAPPY BUT I HOPE YOU RE HAPPY  
Meolliseo nan neol jikyeobolge  
Neo eobsi I M NOT HAPPY BUT I HOPE YOU RE HAPPY  
Modeun gieokdeureun dwirohan chae_

_Haengbokhage nal itgo sarajwo  
I Hope you re H A P__P Y  
Haengbokhage nal itgo sarajwo  
I Wish you r Y"_

_(__Tanpa mu, aku tidak bahagia, tetapi aku berharap kau bahagia  
Aku akan memandangimu dari kejauhan  
Tanpa mu, aku tidak bahagia, tetapi aku berharap kau bahagia  
Setelah melepaskan semua kenangan kita dibelakang_

_Hiduplah bahagia dengan cara melupakanku  
Aku berharap kau bahagia  
Hiduplah bahagia dengan cara melupakanku  
Aku berharap kau bahagia)_

"mengapa hanya sebagian?" Zelo sudah berhenti menangis. Mendengar suara indah Daehyun selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Seperti lagunya.. Neo eobsi I'm not happy ,but I hope you're happy.

"karena aku akan menyanyikan lagu lengkapnya suatu saat nanti. Disini..kurang romantis,dan juga liriknya.. tentu saja aku akan tetap bersamamu,kan?"

"hahaha kau benar, harusnya kau menyanyikan lagu yang lain didepan orang banyak dan memberiku mawar. Hahaha, mustahil."

"… suatu saat nanti, semoga saja aku bisa melakukannya untukmu"

"…" ya, seperti... didalam mimpi,mungkin?

"Sudah sampai. Cincin itu…Simpan baik-baik ya? Jangan ragu untuk memakainya. Saranghae" tutup Daehyun.

_Saranghae._ Itu kata terakhir dalam kencan terakhir nya hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

MIND TO REVIEW?

Annyeonggg :D

Maaf baru update. darikemarin ngg ada ide..

Tolong yang gak suka gak perlu ngebash -..- click close aja ngapa -_-

repot amat ngebash. Kritik saran sih masih sangat diterima, tapi kalo bash..

ehm, chapt depan kayanya bakal DAEJAE dulu, soalnya dua chapt kemarin+chapt ini kan udah Daelo. tapi daelo shipper tetep baca yaa , nanti ketinggalan ceritanya terus bingung lho :P

Oya, VOTING YUK DAEJAE/DAELO? +Alasan yaa :D

Curhatan sangat diterima.

BALESAN REVIEW YANG DI CHAPT 5

**Byun Hyerin** chapter 5 . Sep 5

hehe :D part ini juga panjang,kan? :D chapt depan kayanya bakal hampir full daejae :v

thanks, keep review yah

**ChaYunwoo**

xD eonnieee~

**JokeMato DaeJae**

wkwkwkwk~ sebenernya yang plinplan itu aku-nya (?) yakan?aku cuma minjem nama u.u

**QueenChan15**

hehe :D eh,kalo menjuruske daelo, ngga juga sih.

iya zelo nya gitu soalnya kan Jae bossnya ._. nanti kalo ngamuk, dipecat, pengangguran dng :v

wkwkwkw iya juga sih, oke semoga chapt depan Youngjae lebih bahagia :D

**nonono**

ini alurnya maju-mundur (?) biar gak keliatan banget (susah ditebak) endingnya, terlalu berat ya? ya gak usah bash juga kali u.u

alurnya, emang kaya gini :D ya kalo ada yng perlu diperbaikin, aku lagi coba kok. Thankss~

**wintergee**

oke gpp :D ngeramein review malah xD

seneng" aja sih akunya =D

wkwkwkwwk ya kalo yang Daelo shipper liatnya pasti gitu :D yang Daejae shipper malah makin emosi sama Zelo ,hehehe

Thanks yaa udah review :D review lagi ya chapt iini :D

**forDaeLovely**

wkwkwk, he eh ceritanya gitu u,u aku bingung juga sebenernya :3 Daelo-daejae-daelo-daejae, hehehe makanya ikut voting yah )

hahaha sekarang gak 2 lagi loh, udah tambah banyak :D

**KyuraCho**

wah kamu teliti :D iya ya? aku sendiri bingung, ngambang banget, mau daelo atau daejae masih bingunggg banget,malah jatuhyna Dae deh yang plin plan x_x padahal kan saya (?)

oke gapappa suka kok review pjg~ :D

ehhmm, gak kok, chapt depan juga mungkin full daejae. Daehyun masih ada rasa ko sama Jae :D

ya walaupun blm bisa ngelepas zelo sepenuhnya 'ceritanya'

**mokythatha**

Makasiihh :D

wkwkkwkwk lagian yang nyuruh gitu kan appa nya Jae sendiri ._. biar Jae gak galo ceritanya :v

lhaa masa Jae nya dibikin mati u.u jangan-jangann

Dae masih ada rasa kok sama jae

walau blm bs ngelepas zelo ssepenuhnya gitu~ kan mantan hohoohoh b('.')d

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW. PLEASE KEEP REVIEW

SIDERS? PLEASE BECOME REVIEWERS.

BANYAKNYA REVIEW BAKAL MEMPENGARUHI KECEPATAN NEXT :D

THANKS FOR READING

VOTING YUK DAEJAE/DAELO? +Alasan yaa :D

ANNYEONGGGGGG


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

NOW, YOUNGJAE'S TURN.

_Previous chapt… ::_

_"__hahaha kau benar, harusnya kau menyanyikan lagu yang lain didepan orang banyak dan memberiku mawar. Hahaha, mustahil."_

_"… __suatu saat nanti, semoga saja aku bisa melakukannya untukmu"_

_"…" __ya, seperti... didalam mimpi,mungkin?_

_"__Sudah sampai. Cincin itu…Simpan baik-baik ya? Jangan ragu untuk memakainya. Saranghae" tutup Daehyun._

_Saranghae. Itu kata terakhir dalam kencan terakhir nya hari ini._

_._

_._

_._

_*TING TONG*_

_'__Ah! Itu pasti Daehyun' batin Youngjae._

_Youngjae membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mendapati Daehyun telah berpakaian rapi._

.

.

.

.

"Sudah menunggu lama, eoh?" Daehyun membuka pembicaraan

"Ne, ayo segera berangkat, udaranya dingin sekali" Youngjae mengeratkan rompi rajut yang membuatnya semakin manis dengan balutan Dress berwarna hijau tosca ini.

"Jadi karaoke?"

"kenapa? Tadi sudah berkaraoke dengan ?"

"Eh? Tidak-tidak.. sungguh, tadi aku hanya meminta bantuan Zelo untuk memilihkan sesuatu untukmu.." Daehyun tidak berbohong kan? Tentu saja kiss scene kemarin tidak perlu Youngjae ketahui, lagipula Daehyun hanya.. 'khilaf' (?)

"haha, sudahlah, eum, mian Dae, saat ini aku merasa tidak ingin bernyanyi, tidak papa-kan? Kita makan malam saja,ya? Apa kau sudah makan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"ahh..nde.." Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Padahal dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bernyanyi didepan Youngjae. Memamerkan suara emasnya yang selalu dipuji-puji oleh siapapun orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Itulah yang dirasakan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Daehyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Youngjae. Seingat nya, Youngjae tidak seperti ini tadi pagi, tidak sedingin ini, hingga tadi Daehyun berkencan dengan Zelo. _Kan hanya sebentar..apa marah ya? Setauku, Youngjae bukan orang yang mudah marah seperti Zelo. Sikapnya Dewasa._

"kau marah,jae? Apa aku ada salah?" Daehyun memecah keheningan. '_Apa? Kau bertanya apa kau ada salah? Heol~ Dae, kesalahanmu kali ini fatal..' _batin Youngjae.

"tidak"

"kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"…"

"hey jawab aku"

"Diamlah Dae, jangan berbicara terus. Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku" jawab Youngjae dengan nada datar. '_Huuh, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya, dia akan merengek manja saat memohon padaku untuk bernyanyi.'_

"With pleasure.." lalu Daehyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Youngjae. Tetap sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

**_shimjangi tadeu-reo kaseo_****_  
_****_jugeul-kkabwah deoneun mot chamkesseo_****_  
_****_  
umjigil su eop-seo eodum so-geseo_****_  
_****_neukgil suga eop-seo nun-mu-ri heu-lleo_****_  
_****_neoran giyeok so-ge kadhyeoisseo No~_****_  
_****_jebal naye soneul jabajwo kkaeyeonal su itke Please don't go_**

_(Karena hati ku terbakar_

_Aku tidak tahan lagi karena rasanya seperti aku akan mati_

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari kegelapan_

_Aku tidak bisa merasakannya - aliran air mataku_

_Aku terjebak dalam kenanganmu, tidak ada_

_Mohon peganglah tanganku sehingga aku bisa bangun - jangan pergi)_

Daehyun tersenyum hangat kearah Youngjae setelah selesai menyanyikan sepenggal lagu _Coma- B.A.P . _entah, Daehyun ingin saja menyanyikan lagu itu. Tanpa maksud apapun, karena memang diotaknya sedang tidak ada ide menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk Youngjae saat ini.

_'__Pabbo Jung, aku memintamu menyanyikan lagu, ya jelas lagu yang tentunya diperuntukan untuk-ku, yang menggambarkan hatimu, lagu..orang yang sedang kasmaran? I Love You – Oh Won Bin, mungkin.. mengingat wajahnya hampir mirip dengan penyanyi solo itu. Bukannya menyanyikan lagu galau seperti ini. Huhh, sebenarnya siapa sih yang ada diotaknya? Atau jangan-jangan dia memikirkan..Zelo' _batin Youngjae.

"Jae?"

"eh?"

"kita sudah sampai.."

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae tiba disebuah restaurant mewah dengan desain classic ditengah kota seoul.

"Kau mau duduk dimana jae?"

"terserah kau saja.."

"baiklah kita duduk disana saja ya?" Daehyun menunjuk sebuah meja dengan kursi yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Ne". Mereka pun mulai memesan makanan seperti biasa. Tetapi, Daehyun merasa ada yang berbeda dari Youngjae. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Jae? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja? Biasanya kan kau cerewet sekali ,hehe" Daehyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak tuh"

"Lalu?"

"Sedang tidak mood saja"

"ah ayolah jae, sebentar lagi kita akan bertungan,kan? Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil" Ucap Daehyun lalu menunjukkan wink terbaiknya. Yang diberi wink hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

**_*FLASHBACK ON*_**

_"__Youngjae-noona?" seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka setelah seorang dibaliknya mengetuk pintu._

_"__Ne? Oh, Jongupie.. annyeongg, sini masuk" Youngjae mengembangkan senyum lebarnya ketika mendapati Jongup, teman lama-nya menghampirinya._

_"__Kamsahamnida" jongup mendudukan dirinya dikursi dihadapan Youngjae._

_Youngjae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dihadapannya. _

_"__Ada apa? Bukan-kah hari ini kau tidak ada sesi pemotretan?" _

_"__eh, iya..memang begitu noona, hanya saja aku mengambil barangku yang tertinggal kemarin disini, ehm.. ngomong-ngomong, Kau tidak bersama Daehyun hyung?"_

_"__eoh?" Youngjae mengernyit bingung begitu tiba-tiba Jongup menyinggung tentang Daehyun._

_"__Ehm.. aku hanya bertanya..noona..". Jongup memang mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal disini. Sekaligus mempertanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi._

_Sebenarnya Jongup memiliki rasa pada Youngjae noona- dihadapannya ini. Namun nyalinya seketika menciut ketika mendapati foto-foto Daehyun dimeja kerjanya. Ya,sejak dulu Youngjae memang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya mencintai Daehyun. Hingga tidak menyadari sahabat nya ini sejak lama menyimpan perasaan terlebih padanya. Hanya Daehyun,Daehyun,Daehyunn saja. Membuat Jongup menyerah ketika didapatinya Daehyun kembali ke Korea dan kembali bersama Youngjae,apalagi kabarnya mereka akan menikah._

_Hatinya bergetar hebat saat melihat Daehyun pergi—berkencan—bersama Zelo. 'Apa orang ini mengkhianati Youngjae noona?' . terbesit pikiran negatif pada Daehyun diotak Jongup, namun segera ditepisnya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kini Jongup tetap menemui Youngjae hendak menanyakannya._

_"__ehm, jadi begini.. tadi..aku bertemu Daehyun hyung bersama…" Jongup menggantung kan kalimatnya, begitu terkejut saat Youngjae dengan cepat menyusul perkataannya, "Zelo?" Tepat sekali. _

_"__N-ne..Bu-kankah kau kekasihnya?" hati jongup berdenyut nyeri menerima kenyataan yang baru saja Ia ucapkan._

_"__Sepertinya.. dia akan menjadi calon mantan kekasihku.."_

_DEG_

_Apa maksudnya?_

_Apa ada kesempatan bagi Jongup kali ini?_

_Apa Youngjae mulai melepaskan Daehyun yang selama ini didekapnya?_

_"__Ma-maksud noona?"_

_"__Sepertinya..pernikahan dibatalkan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyadarii semua ini sejak awal, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuat appa kecewa karena aku tidak jadi menikah,lagi. Heol ,umurku baru 24tahun dan aku harus segera menikah?" Youngjae memulai curhatannya yang bagi Jongup sangatlah penting._

_"__Menyadari..apa noona?"_

_"__ya, menyadari bahwa Daehyun hanya mencintai Zelo. Menyadari bahwa Daehyun hanya menuruti kesepakatan appa-nya dan appa-ku yang berniat menjodohkan kami secara halus. Tanpa adanya rasa cinta Daehyun padaku. Cintanya hanya pada Zelo, tapi Tahta nya dia dapatkan saat bersamaku. Dasar licik.." Jongup menyadari adanya perubahan pada wajah Youngjae yang biasanya bersemangat menjadi lesu._

_"__Maukah kau membantuku untuk..melupakan Daehyun?"_

_YA! Sedikit celah—kesempatan bagi Jongup._

_"__Bagaimana caranya?"_

_"__Buat aku melupakan Daehyun.. bisakah?"_

_"__Aku berjanji.." Jongup merangkup pipi putih Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya, menfokuskan pandangan matanya pada satu titik wajah Youngjae. Youngjae yang terbawa suasana mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman yang hangat dan terasa damai._

_CKLECK.._

_"__Omo!" Zelo memekik kecil saat menyaksikan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Youngjae-Jongup?_

_Youngjae dan Jongup terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan tautannya. Wajah keduanya bersemu merah. jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati siapa yang ada diambang pintu._

_"__Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu?" Youngjae bertanya dengan nada datar dan dingin-nya. Merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Zelo._

_"__mianhae y-youngjae-ssi.. sa..saya sudah mengetuk pintu cukup lama, tetapi tidak ada respond. Dan saya pikir Youngjae-ssi mengenakan earphone sehingga tidak mendengarnya…lalu saya membuka pintunya..maaf, maaf atas kelancangan saya Youngjae-ssi. Saya hanya ingin berterimakasih karena diberi ijin hari ini. Itu saja Youngjae-ssi. Terimakasih , sekalilagi maaf, jika mengganggu kalian.." ucap zelo panjang lebar dengan gugup dan segera menutup pintunya ketika selesai bicara. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang menggerutu didalam dan Jongup yang masih bersemu merah._

'_tentu saja mengganggu, pabbo!' batin Youngjae._

_"__Maaf,Youngjae noona, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu.." jongup akhirnya berbicara , "Tidak papa" potong youngjae._

_HENING_

_dan keduanya membenci suasana ini. Jongup yang merasa semuanya sudah cukup dibicarakan dan takut mengganggu pekerjaan youngjae segera berpamit pulang "Ehm , baiklah Youngjae noona, maaf mengganggumu, terimakasih.."_

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE ^_^_**

**_YOUR REVIEWS DEPENDS ON MY SPIRIT._**

_SEMAKIN BANYAK YANG REVIEW SEMAKIN CEPAT DINEXT._

_Annyeong readersdeul ^^_

_Miann updatenya lamaa dan sedikittt banget,_

_ya janji deh kalo 'Reivewnya banyak' bakal jauh lebih cepet updatenya._

_abisnya sebel sih yang chapt kemarin dikit yang review u,u_

_Readers yang udah review, tetep review yaa..jangan berhenti u.u_

_sebenernya kecewa sih sama part ini menurutku jelek T.T tapi ttp review yaaa? u,u minta pendapatnya.._

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO :: _**KyuraCho,hazel,wintergee,QueenChan15 ,ChaYunwoo,mokythatha,forDaeLovely,mayaDJ,JokeMato DaeJae ,Byun Hyerin,daejae-ya,nonono,noname,sayakanoicinoe. ^_^

maaf gabisa bales satu-satu karena udah malem banget + ngantuk :P

update dalam jangka waktu singkat kok! ^^9 nanti pasti dibales :D

Kamsahamanidaa


End file.
